First Christmas
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki celebrates his first christmas, but he's not alone. He made a new friend to get into the holiday spirit also! Will they ever get the christmas they always wanted! Find out! Requested from Joe 'Po' Navark. Hope ya like it!
1. Christmas Time

First Christmas

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Christmas Time

It was a cool day in the Jade Palace and Musaki is sitting in the hills of the Sacred Peach Tree, just thinking. He saw everyone in a good mood and what's even strange, Tigress has been nice to him. It's like he doesn't know what's happening.

"So, how's it hanging, Lil' Saki?"

He turned around and saw Po standing there. He chuckled and said, "Fine. How come you guys are in a good mood lately?"

"Because it's christmas!" Po exclaimed.

Musaki looked confused and asked, "Christmas?"

"Yeah, don't you celebrate it?"

"Well...no."

"WHAT?! You've never celebrated Christmas before?"

"I've heard about it and everyone in the orphange always celebrates it except for me."

"Why?"

"Sulking in my room of depression."

"Did you ever want to celebrate christmas, though?"

Musaki was hesitant to respond, but he said, "Yes."

"Well, let's celebrate it! It'll be a lot of fun."

"Sure, why not?"

A few minutes later, Musaki and Po went inside the bunkhouse hallway and went into the kitchen, and they saw Tigress, Crane, Mantis, Monkey and Viper putting up the christmas tree together.

"You guys need some help?" asked Musaki.

"Big time." answered Crane.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You can help with the decorations of the tree and putting up the ornaments."

"Okay!"

Crane gave Musaki the ornaments and most of the decorations while Mantis, Tigress and Monkey did the lights and Viper doing the wreaths. Musaki said, "Just let me know when it's time."

"Okay."

"Have you ever celebrated Christmas before, Musaki?" asked Monkey.

"Well, I've been at the orphanage for 10 years and I've always been sulked in my room for so long, so....I've never celebrated Christmas before in my life."

"Seriously?!" asked Crane.

Musaki nodded his head and it shocked most everyone. Tigress couldn't believe her eyes and said, "How could you not celebrate christmas?!"

"I've been trying to participate, but the grief was still eating away so I just thought, 'What's the point if I'm gonna put a damper on the holidays?', so I didn't."

"You are not gonna put a damper on the holidays, Musaki."

Musaki turned around and saw Shifu standing there. He asked, "Where did you come from?"

"I kinda overheard you while I was walking in the kitchen. You've never celebrated Christmas before?" asked Shifu.

"Not even once."

"Well, we're gonna make sure that you'll celebrate it with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We're your family after all."

"That's awesome. I've always dreamt about celebrating with everyone I know, including a new family."

"Well, here's your chance. Time to put in the ornaments." Mantis said.

Musaki puts in every single ornament on the tree and for the first time, it feels like this is gonna be the start of a first holiday celebration with his new family. He got done with all of the ornaments and asked, "How do they look?"

Everyone looked at it and Crane said, "It's amazing. It really looks a lot like christmas."

"It kinda looks like you've really got the christmas spirit in you." Shifu said.

"I guess I do."

"Hey, guys! How do I look?"

They all turned around and saw Po in a Santa Claus suit and posed in it. Mantis chirped and then said, "I think you ate 12 reindeers for breakfast."

"12? More like 12,000!" Monkey said.

Po laughs sarcastically and said, "Very funny, guys. I think it's one of the most coolest outfits I've ever worn."

"Looks more like you're gonna rip up half of the suit." Crane said.

"By how?"

"Your belly and your butt, of course."

Po rolled his eyes and asked, "Where's your holiday spirit?"

"Right where you're standing."

"Seeing you look like this has really got into Christmas." Musaki said.

"Really?"

"That way, maybe something in your outfit wouldn't snap off."

"Good one, Musaki!" Mantis said, while laughing.

Musaki looked at him and then, winked at him to know that he likes it, now that he's gotten into the holiday spirit. Po winked back at him also and smiled at him. Shifu looked at Musaki and said, "We need more decorations. If you want, you can go to the store and pick up some more. Think you can handle it?"

He looked at the list and with getting into the holiday spirit, he looked at Shifu and said, "Absoultely."

"Need someone to go with you?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay."

With that, Musaki left the kitchen to head off to the store to get some more decorations. As he went outside, he starts thinking about what would it be like to spend the holidays with his new family and he looks at it as an amazing experience and some good thoughts about celebrating the holidays. He knew that it would be exciting for him to participate in something like this and he's definitely looking forward to spending the holidays.

This is pretty much what I can come up with. This fic was in request from my awesome friend, Joe 'Po' Navark. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas! 


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Musaki went downtown and went to this one store where they have some decorations. As he went in, a clerk asked, "Can I help ya, kid?"

"Yeah, do you guys have any decorations here?" asked Musaki.

"We've got tons. Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

He looked around the store for a bit and tried to find some decorations for Shifu. As he went there, he looked at every object that's in the list and picked them all up. While he was there, he thought it would be better to get a gift for Po and wonders what would he like.

He got all the decorations and then, stopped at this one section where they have serious there. He knows that Po likes and so does his friend, Ichi, so he picks out 4 different kinda of and then, bought them all.'

They were all put in a bag and then, went on his way back home, but he heard a voice screaming out.

"HELP ME!!"

He turned around and saw three boars kicking the mess out of young person. he acted quickly and then went in to save him. He shouted, "HEY!!"

The three boars looked at Musaki and one shouted, "What the heck you want?!"

"Dude, I'm in a holiday mood now, so I'm gonna ask you nicely, drop the kid and leave him alone."

"What if we don't want to?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "You do NOT know me."

He turned around and lifted his finger at the boar and it lifted him up unexpectedly. He looked down and saw that he was up in the air and then, he lifts the finger down quickly and he fell down and hit the ground...hard and then he went on his face and flipped him over.

Suddenly, he touched all of their shoulders and felt a little shock between them and it got them on Musaki's command-mode.

"Now, kick yourselves in the face."

"Yes, sir!"

Then, they all kicked themselves in the face and Musaki smiled at it, then he looked at the kid and gave him a wink. Then, he turned to the boars and said, "Freeze!"

Then, they froze and he also said, "Now, apologize to the kid."

"Sorry, kid."

"Now beat it."

The boars did what they asked and left the premises. He dusted himself off and looked at the kid. He got down on one knee and lifted him up. He asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you save me though?"

"Well, I guess it's my nature. If I see someone in danger, I have to defend them and protect them as well."

The kid sighed and said, "No one's ever done something like this for me."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

He looked at the young male badger, turquoise eyes, about 12 years of age, wearing black pants with single thin white stripes on either side, wearing a red sash and realizes that he's a loner, almost. Musaki asked him, "Do you have a family?"

"Not really. My parents got arrested when I was a kid."

"How?"

"Something horrible, but I don't wanna talk about it."

Musaki figured that it was worse things and said, "I see."

"Thanks for saving my life...."

"Musaki. What's yours?"

"Jo."

"Nice to meet you, Jo. I guess I better get back home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I have to get those christmas decorations to Master Shifu as soon as possible."

"You know Shifu?"

"Of course. You know him?"

"Yeah, he trained me and Po. He's really nice to be around."

"Yeah, I know. He makes me laugh all the time and he's a cool guy. Well, I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Jo."

"You too, Musaki. Tell them I said 'hi.'"

"Will do! Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks!"

As Musaki left, Jo realized no one has ever said, 'Merry Christmas' to him before and he made a new friend that looks like Po, except different. He smiled and thought to himself, 'Maybe I can see you again.'

Then, Musaki went back and saw everyone still in the kitchen. He said, "I got the decorartions."

"Perfect!" Shifu said.

He brought out all of the decorations and suddenly, Crane looks around and saw a few books of in there. He asked, "What's with the books?"

"Well, see, they had a section there."

"They have a section now?" asked Viper.

"Yep."

"Why'd you bought them?"

"For Po and Ichi as their christmas present, but don't tell anyone."

Shifu was impressed with the idea that he wanted to surprise Po and IChi with their christmas presents. He told him, "Put them in your room so they won't see it."

"Sure. Also, do you know a young person named Jo?"

Shifu looked confused and asked, "Jo?"

"Yeah, little guy, about this small, turquoise eyes, wears a red sash and black pants with single thin white stripes on every side."

Then, it hit him. Shifu's eyes widened and asked, "Jo? As in Jo Dakota Crevan? The young badger you were just talking about?"

"Yeah, him too. Anyway, some boars were kicking him, so I saved his life. He says he knows you guys too."

"Where did you meet him?"

"While I was in town when I got out of the store and when I saw the boars beating him up."

"Is he hurt?" asked Viper.

"No, I think he's okay."

"Does he have anywhere else to go?" asked Shifu.

"I'm not sure."

"Next time you see him, bring him over here to spend Christmas with us."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Musaki walked out of the kitchen and Shifu said, "Thanks for the decorations, by the way."

"No problem."

Then, he walked into his room and hides all the comics under his mattress, hoping no one will find it. He snickered and said, "Works every time."

Soon, he had Jo on his mind and thought that he could see him again and bring him to the palace to spend Christmas with them. He sighs and said, "Jo.... hope to see you again, man."

He can see that it's gonna be an awesome christmas for him and also meeting a new friend and it seems as though the holidays could get any cooler for him and he's looking forward to celebrate the holidays and also seeing Jo again.

How awesome is this?! Musaki meeting Jo for the first time and saved him. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Well, find out on the next chapter! 


	3. Seeing Jo

Chapter 3: Seeing Jo

The next day, Musaki went out on the twon with Shifu to search for Christmas presents. They walked around through every store and Musaki sees everyone around getting into the holiday spirit, just people being happy and content all the time.

Shifu sees Musaki looking at all the people and smiled at him and said, "Everyone else is getting into the holiday spirit. It's almost gotten into you, I see."

"I can understand everyone being happy all the time, but how come they're always happy on the holidays?" asked Musaki.

"That's how everyone is. You're gonna get a dose of what Christmas is like for us."

"Like...what?"

Shifu sighed and said, "You have so much to learn."

Soon, they went to a store where they have so much gifts and whatnot to get. Shifu looked at Musaki and said, "I come here every holiday season to get some presents for the Five and one year, I ended up giving one to Po."

"What did you give him?"

"A Furious Five comice book."

"They actually have one of those?"

"When I gave that one to Po, he was overfilled with joy. Precisely, he hugged my neck too hard."

"No! Really?"

"Yes, really. I felt like I couldn't choke for days."

"But at least it made your day, right?"

"Not really. To this day, I still regretted ever getting that present for Po."

Musaki chuckled softly and they both decided to split up and get some presents for everyone else in the palace. Musaki thought about getting him a new flute for christmas as a token of his appreciation for taking him in and feeling like he's part of a family. That and his love of flutes. He looked at every types of wood-carved flutes that he could think of and he saw this golden-wooden carved flute that he's hoping that will interest him.

He picked it up, looked at it and said, "I'm hoping Shifu will like this one."

"You think so?"

Musaki got startled and then, looked behind and it was Jo. He chuckled and said, "Dude, you scared me."

"Did I? Sorry about that."

"It's cool. What are you doing here?"

"Just looking around and such. I saw you and Shifu walking in and I thought that I could run into you."

"I think you've picked the right choice."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm getting Shifu a christmas present."

"You are?"

"Yep. I know he likes flutes and I'm thinking about getting one for him."

"That's amazing."

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

Musaki looked up and said, "I got this golden flute here. It's for someone I know for a christmas present."

The clerk looked at it and said, "You want this thing, right?"

"Yep."

"Follow me."

Soner or later, Musaki followed the clerk and Jo was left looking at other stuff as well. Few minutes later, Musaki bought the flute and saw Jo looking around and knew that there was something he needed to ask him. He caught up with Jo and said, "Hey, Jo!"

"Hey, Musaki. Did you get Shifu's present?"

"Yep, I did."

"Great."

"Before I forget, are you going anywhere this week?"

"Well, I actually have nowhere else to go."

"Really? Well, I was sorta wondering that..."

"Musaki. There you are. I thought I had heard--"

As soon as Shifu walked in, he paused and got completely surprised that Jo was standing there. Jo chuckled and said, "Hey, Shifu."

"Jo! How are you?"

"Doing good. What about yourself?"

"The same."

"I see you've met Musaki."

"Yeah, we met yesterday."

"Listen, have you anyplace to go this holiday season?"

"Not really."

"I was about to ask him if he could come spend the holidays with us." Musaki said.

"Oh, yes. You think you can spend the holidays with us, if you want to?"

"With you guys? In the Jade Palace? I would love to stay with you guys!" Jo answered.

"Great!"

"Think you can meet us there?"

"You mean, now?"

"Of course. It will definitely get the chance for you two to bond with each other."

"Yeah, it will be so awesome!" Musaki exclaimed.

"Can you let everyone else know that I'm coming?" Jo asked.

"I'll surprise them."

Jo smiled and said, "I think everyone would like that, especially Po."

"Po's like a big brother to me."

"I feel the same way also." Musaki said.

"Then, it's settled. You meet us at the Jade Palace as soon as possible."

"Sure thing. See you then."

A few hours later, Shifu waited around the front of the palace to wait for Jo to arrive and Musaki came in behind. He asked, "Waiting for Jo?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see the look on my students' faces when they see him." Shifu said.

"How do they think they'll react?"

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be surprised."

Seconds later, Musaki saw a small figure coming up the stairs and when he got closer, he saw Jo climbing there with his bags. He came down the stairs and asked, "Need some help?"

"Big time. How do you guys have so many stairs?" asked Jo.

"I was asking myself the same question."

Musaki grabbed most of Jo's bags and he followed him to the stairs and when they got to the top, Jo saw a very content, yet happy Shifu standing up there. He chuckled and said, "Glad you could make it."

"Glad I did too."

Jo looked around and sees everything there. He chuckled and said, "Hasn't changed much."

"Everything's been the same since you left."

"So, where's everyone else?"

"Probably in the bunkhouse." Musaki said.

"Maybe in the kitchen." Shifu said.

When they entered the kitchen, Shifu cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. He said, "We have a guest that's staying with us for the holidays."

"What would that guest be, master?" asked Tigress.

"Musaki!"

"Coming!"

In comes Musaki, carrying Jo's stuff and most of the Five didn't expect Musaki to be the visitor. Tigress looked confused and asked, "That's your visitor? He lives here, master."

"We know that, Tigress."

"But, that's not me, ya know. This is the real visitor."

Jo entered the kitchen and looked kinda shy. He chuckled softly and said, "Hi, guys. Remember me?"

Everyone gasped in shock and couldn't believe that Jo was here for the holidays. Most of them were completely excited that he's here and they were bursting with joy and surprise. Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey came to him and gave him plenty of hugs and hellos.

"How have you been, Jo?" asked Viper.

"Just fine. What about you guys?"

"The same." Crane said.

"I see you haven't grown a bit last time I saw you, little man." Mantis said.

Jo chuckles and said, "Look who's talking. You haven't grown a few inches."

They both laughed at each other and Mantis smiled and told him, "It's great having you here for the holidays."

"So am I."

"We missed having you around." Monkey said.

"So did I."

Then, Jo looks at Tigress and got nervous to ask her. He said, "Did you miss me, Tigress?"

Tigress looked at him and said, "Good question. I'd say I missed you the slightest. So, when are you gonna leave?"

"Tigress!" Shifu exclaimed.

"It's okay. Just until the holidays are over."

Musaki rolled his eyes and said, "I don't read s' mind--especially Tigress'--but I think she missed you a lot."

"Well, I wouldn't say I missed you, but I kinda did."

"She's lying through her teeth now."

"I heard that!"

"I'll take that as a comment."

"Okay, you two."

"Don't pay her any mind. She missed you." Viper said.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

All of a sudden, Po walks in and then, he sees Jo standing there. Po widened his eyes and said, "Is this a dream?"

"Hey, Po."

"JO!!!"

Po carried him quickly and gave him a big noogie and a hug, which made his choke tightened. He said, "I missed you, little buddy!"

"I missed you, too. Can you let go of me? You're crushing me."

"Sorry."

Po lets him go, and lets out an embrassed chuckle. Jo sighs and said, "How have you been?"

"Doing awesome!"

"Cool."

"He's spending the holidays with us, panda." Shifu said.

Po gasped and exclaimed with joy, "This is AWESOME!! Why didn't anyone tell me that he was coming?"

"Actually, I saw him yesterday. He was attacked by some boars and I saved him." Musaki said.

"You did?" asked Po.

"Shifu actually talked me into bringing him here for the holidays, since he's got nowhere else to go."

"You've picked the right place to enter, buddy."

"It's really great being here." Jo said.

"The same."

"Think you can sleep in Po's room?"

"Is that okay, Musaki?"

"Of course." Musaki said.

"Awesome! It's been so long since I last saw you."

Musaki chuckled and saw that Jo and Po are getting along really well, even if they did know each other. It made him realize that the holidays are really helping the ones that can celebrate it for him. He simply cannot wait for him and Jo to get to know each other really well. This holiday will be a great one for both Musaki and Jo.

Jo is staying at the Jade Palace. Hope you like it, Joe N.! I'll post some more chapters pretty soon! Joyeux Noel! (That's 'Merry Christmas' in French). Laterz! 


	4. Checking In

A little bonding moment between Jo and Musaki. Hope it's cool.

* * *

Chapter 4: Checking In

Several hours later, Jo settled in Po's room and feels like he's back home. He looks at Po and asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just doing some training, hanging out and whatnot. We're just basically being really busy lately and also taking it easy for a while." Po answered.

Jo chuckled and said, "That's cool."

"What about you?"

Jo sighs and said, "Well, since I left, things have going okay. I've been doing kung-fu with all you guys taught me, wrote more poems--as always-- and just living in outside parts."

"Outside parts?" asked Po.

"Well, I've been sleeping in trees, hills, caves and streets for about...4 1/2 months."

Po's jaw dropped and didn't know what to make of it. He looked at him and asked, "You had nowhere else to go?"

"Not really. There were times that I wanted to go back, but I just felt like if I go back, then that would mean I would let you and Shifu down and I couldn't take that risk."

"Are you serious? Of course we would want you back. Even if you haven't done any training, you could still come back."

"Really?"

"Like, of course."

"So, have you had any places to stay for the night?"

"21 caves."

Po's eyes widened and couldn't believe what he had hard that Jo has slept in 21 different caves. He looked at him and puts his hand on his shoulder and told him, "What would happen if I told you you were to live with us again?"

Jo sighed heavily as his eyes widened and he looked at Po and he said, "That would be cool."

"I know it would."

"The reason why I couldn't go back is that if I did, then I would be a failure. And I know Shifu doesn't tolerate it."

"Come on. Shifu is like the father you never had. Even if you made any mistakes, he would still want you around. And you can actually learn from your mistakes. But, hey, we would still have you around."

"You sure?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

Jo chuckled and said, "Thanks, Po. I always did admire you."

Po chuckled softly and said, "Sometimes I get that a lot."

Then, came a knock on the door and Po answered, "Come in."

When the door opened, in came Musaki and asked, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Po replied.

Jo looked at both Musaki and Po and looked as if they look alike, but they're different from each other. He asked Po, "How come you guys look alike?"

"We sometimes get that often." Po said.

"How so?"

"Well, when I first came here, someone brought me in from the Bao Gu Orphanage and I got asked, 'Do you know you look like the Dragon Warrior, but you're different from him?' and there's always questions about how I'm different from Po and it kinda became everyone's favorite question." Musaki said.

"Can you tell me why, though?"

"Well, we have some similarities between each other, but some differences. Po's overweight and I'm kinda smaller from him."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"Po's belly is huge and mine's smaller."

"Okay, what else you got?"

"Our eyes. His eyes are green and mine is sky blue or baby blue eyes. Personally, the blue eyes kinda match my personality as a way of being shy and somewhat, easy to get along with."

"Cool."

"Then, we have the age difference, even though we're half fraternal twins. Po's 21 and I'm 14. So, I'm pretty much younger from the rest of these guys."

"I know it's weird, but that's what it is when he came in to the palace, I knew that he could be something special and when you talk to him or see him, you can tell that he's an awesome person to hang out with and it made us want to hang out with him even more." Po said.

"Do you have any nicknames?" Jo asked.

"Well, I call him 'Lil' Saki' and most of the Five kinda follows it along a little. Another nickname is 'Saki', but he likes 'Lil' Saki' better."

Musaki chuckled and said, "It kinda stuck for a while and as the weeks went by as I stayed here longer, I have gotten used to it and it's been my favorite nickname ever since."

"How old were you when you got taken in?"

"13."

"Really?"

"Yep. I know it's weird, but I was waiting for someone to adopt me, even though I was sulking in my room there for 10 years."

"10 years? That's too long."

"Yeah, but I was still depressed then."

"How so?"

"Like, super-depressed."

"Anyways, how awesome will it be when Christmas Day comes?" Po asked.

"Completely. It's gonna be the first time to celebrate it with my new family after 10 years of isolation. What about you, Jo?"

"The same. I can't wait to celebrate it with you guys." Jo said, happily.

"I agree, highly."

"Hello there."

They turned around and saw Shifu standing there. They all said, "Hi, Shifu."

"How are you all doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Just talking and such."

"That's great. Well, I was just checking in and also to tell you something."

"What's that?" asked Jo.

"We're gonna have a Christmas get-together at the Mongolia Palace in Miju Valley. It's about 20 minutes from here and all we have to do is have a great time and stuff. They said that we're all invited and can bring a few guests there."

"That's awesome!" Po said.

"When is it?" asked Jo.

"Christmas Eve." Shifu answered.

"That's cool!"

"I can tell that you're all gonna have a great time there."

"Like, of course we will!" Musaki exclaimed.

Shifu chuckled and said, "Glad to hear it. I think it's time you all should rest up."

"All right. Good night, guys."

"Night, Musaki." Po and Jo said.

Musaki left Po's room and headed towards his room, but Shifu stopped him for a sec and told him, "Ichi, Fu and Kaguya are planning on coming over to spend Christmas with us."

"Wow. That's cool!"

"They'll be here tomorrow."

"That just made my day even more better, also with the holidays."

Shifu smiled and said, "I can see that you're all good friends."

"Like, of course. We're very cool with each other. I'm pretty sure the bond will grow stronger for this holiday season."

"That's good to hear. Good night, Musaki."

"Night, Shifu."

Musaki went into his room and Shifu chuckled softly and said, "Happy holidays...son."

Then, without another word, Shifu walked out of the hallway as it starts getting dark with a little smile on his face and also, for Jo coming in the palace to spend the holidays. He can tell that it will be a Christmas memory that will be remembered.

* * *

There's gonna be more bonding moments later on and I hope Joe 'Po' Navark likes it. Also, klonoakazeno, I'm hoping that when I get Kaguya in this fic, I hope what I do with her personality matches. I'll post more chapters so stay tuned! Merry X-MAS!!!


	5. Bonding

A little bonding moment between Jo and Musaki. It's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 5: Bonding

The next day, Musaki was the first one awake and he went out on his own to the Sacred Peach Tree to look at the sunrise and do some serious yoga. As he looked at the sun, he sighs peacefully and stretches his elbows and lifts one foot to his ankle and raises one hand and sets down one hand.

Jo walked towards the Peach Tree and sees Musaki doing yoga. He didn't know what was that about, but he seems as though he's starting to start the day with some exercise. He walks towards him and Musaki didn't see him, but he can hear his footsteps behind him.

"Hey, Jo. What's up?"

Jo was surprised that Musaki didn't see him and answered, "Not much. What are you doing?"

"Yoga."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much a ritual for me to start my day. It can give me a much more positive feelings to pretty much remain positive for the rest of the day."

Jo chuckled and said, "Can I join you?"

"Of course."

Jo watched what Musaki was doing and thought he should try it also. He's hoping that this will also add to the kung-fu stuff. He did what Musaki did and almost mastered it. He held his posture for a sec, but he slipped a little.

"Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's okay. If it's your first time and you're struggling, that's cool."

"I'm trying not to mess up."

Then, Musaki stretched his stomach and Jo did the same thing, but he fell down on the ground. Musaki asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." he groaned.

Musaki continued doing his yoga exercise and Jo tried desperately hard to master what Musaki did, but he messed up a few and thought that it would disappoint Musaki. In one move, Musaki tried stretching his leg to his ear, but he couldn't get it yet. He grunted heavily and couldn't quite get it yet.

Then, he saw Jo's foot reaching his ear, which made him roll his eyes. He chuckled and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I kinda watched you do the same thing, and I guess I did it well." Jo said.

"Dude, that's weird. It's hard for me to stretch my foot in my ear. That's basically a tough one for me."

Jo sighed heavily and said, "Sorry I messed it up for you."

"Nah, man. You didn't mess it up. Like I said, if it's the first time doing it and messed it up a little, it's okay."

"So...you're not disappointed in me?"

"Absoultely not. Why should I be?"

"I don't know. It's just--when I came here, I have done my kung-fu training and sometimes I would mess up a few times and I would get discouraged when I let anyone down. I always blame myself for it."

"You can't blame yourself just because you mess it up a few times. It's cool."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, Musaki? Do you have a family?"

"From here, yeah I do."

"What about before?"

Musaki sighed heavily and told him, "I used to have two parents until they were killed."

"Really? What happened?"

"It was one time in Rainbow Canyon, which is the most peaceful traveling spot in China, where if it rains and it stops, you see rainbows come out of the sky and see the entire sky colors. Anyway, I was three and they took me there to see it for the first time and I actually saw the rainbows there. The next day, my dad heard something suspicious and wanted to find out who's making that noise. Before he even turned around, in comes Tai Lung. He tried to kill both my dad and my mom and they tried everything they could do to protect me, but when he saw me, it's like I'm his prey. He tried everything to kill me, but my parents did everything they could to protect me. They tried so hard. But, as soon as my parents could take me out of the cave, Tai Lung already caught them and dropped them all the way down on the deepest parts of the cave and they died after that. I saw the entire fight from there and it was shocking for me to even see that, at three years of age. Then, Tai Lung looks at me and tries to kill me, but some rhino guards came in and they arrested him after that. When I looked down, I didn't see my parents and I climbed down on the edges to see if they're alive, but as soon as I got to them, they said their last words to me and they died after that. It was so painful for me and then, the guards saw me and they took me to the Bao Gu Orphanage, where I spent the last 10 years sulking in my room in the dark. I was depressed, lonely and really sad, because I was still grieving over the loss and I didn't know hoe to make it go away."

"That's sad." Jo said.

"Yeah, I know. It's still really hard for me to get over it."

"I understand. So, how did you end up here?"

"When I was 13, someone who works here came to the orphanage to take me in to live with them and it's been really peaceful for me and I loved it here. It just feels as if I'm part of their family, even though most of them do compare me to Po, which is not true. He's like my big bro to me and I admire him very much."

"I admire Po a lot too. He's really cool to be with."

"Yeah, I know. Most of the Five are kinda cool with me being here, even though Tigress....pretty much gets on my case sometimes. But, mostly I get one hers, but it's only humor, basically."

"She's not fond of you, isn't she?"

"Not really, but she's trying to be the least understanding, kinda."

"I pretty much understand your story."

Musaki looked at him and asked, "How so?"

"Well, it's not like yours, but it's kind of a sad one. My parents were basically drug dealers."

Musaki's eyes widened and didn't know what to make of it. He asked, "Drug dealers? Seriously?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"What kind of drugs were they selling?"

"Meth."

"Meth? Aren't those the little white stuff that people use to--"

"Yeah, that's the one. I never used it and I'll never try it. They have their little business and their arguements sometimes keep me up at night. I could overhear the conversation and one sees me and my dad comes up and tells me to go to my room and my dad, well he can be a little--"

Jo didn't want to finish his sentence, but Musaki's jaw dropped to the floor and saw his eyes getting misty eyed and told him, "He used to--"

"Beat me up, curse me. It's just horrible."

"Man, I can't believe that happened to you. How old were you?"

"About your age when you parents died."

"Three?"

"Yep. One night, some guards came in and saw my parents' stash in the closet and they arrested them. When they saw me, they saw the bruise on my eye and looked really surprised. They were taken away and the guards took me in foster care here in the Valley of Peace and they changed my birth name to the one I currently have."

Musaki didn't know that Jo has his actual birth name and asked, "What is your birth name?"

Jo sighs and said, "My birth name is Xandior Thearr Grentow."

Musaki didn't quite comprehend the birth name and said, "So far, I have no clue about that name."

"My foster parents changed my name to Jo Dakota Crevan and it stuck. Not sure why, but it's a lot better than Xandior."

"How better?"

"Like, way better."

"What do you like to do?"

"Do kung-fu, write some poems and skipping rocks."

"You skip rocks?"

"Of course. What do you like to do?"

"Write songs, sing and do yoga. It pretty much passes my time."

"You write too?"

"Of course. What stuff do you write about?"

"My personal struggles, past life, expressing myself, family, friendships and whatnot. What about you?"

"Half of the same things you write. That's awesome."

"So, have you ever celebrated Christmas before?"

Jo sighed and said, "I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"Really? Me, neither."

"Well, maybe we can celebrate it together. And we can go to that Christmas Party on Christmas Eve."

"Cool. Where's that?'

"Somewhere near the palace."

"Awesome! I would love to go there."

"So do I. How do you get along with the Five?"

"Mantis is kinda cool to get along with. I admire him a lot, even though Po admires me and I admire him."

"How come you admire him?"

"He's cool, funny and really easy to talk to, next to Po."

"That's cool."

"Hey, guys."

They turned around and saw Po standing there and Musaki said, "Hey, Po."

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're just talking and such."

"Okay, that's cool."

"So, Jo told me he admires you."

"He does. He looks up to me as his brother sometimes and it gets kinda flattering for me."

They were all talking while they were hanging out in the Sacred Peach Tree and they were just laughing and talking as such. Jo felt like Musaki is a great friend to him, amongst all others.

* * *

A few hours later, he returned to the Sacred Peach Tree and sat there, feeling peaceful and he a creative thought came to his mind, so he took out his notebook and started writing.

**I'm hoping Jo 'Po' Navark likes this one. Please tell me if it's cool. Just something I made up.**

**

* * *

**

I Am Not Alone

_**At first, I felt like no one understands me at all**_

_**I was the one that suffered loneliness on my downfall**_

_**It's hard for me to be around new people and I'm always shy**_

_**But no one really understands why**_

_**I feel like no one knows me at all and they don't care**_

_**My father used to beat the crap out of me and it's not fair**_

_**Then, someone outside of my dark state**_

_**Came in my life like it's twisted fate**_

_**We have the same things in common that we like**_

_**Even though we're different, it feels as though we're alike**_

_**I've only known my friend for a few days**_

_**But, he can relate to me in so many different ways**_

_**He's cool, funny and so is really joyful**_

_**And he's full of smiles and and always pleasureful**_

_**For years, I've been inside this dark wall**_

_**Until you came in and save me from my lonely fall**_

_**When I speak, you listen to me and everything's all right**_

_**You stepped in my world and went out of the darkness and into the light**_

_**You saw me when I was invisible**_

_**And you made me feel invincible**_

_**We're two lonely souls with one heart**_

_**It feels like we can't let each other part**_

_**It feels like I'm not on my own anymore**_

_**My heart has been lifted me to the core**_

_**For a long time, my heart has been filled with sadness and so much feelings to hide**_

_**But I am not alone anymore, not when you're by my side**_

_**Hopefully, our friendship's bond will grow stronger**_

_**Even though I've known you for a short time, it feels like it's longer**_

_**You are my one and only good friend**_

_**And I promise we'll stick together to the end**_

_**My life once full of loneliness and pain**_

_**Now full of joyful feelings and happiness to gain**_

_**My heart is growing bigger like a flower that's grown**_

_**One way or another, all I can say is that I am not alone**_

_**Jo Dakota Crevan**_

* * *

**_Stay tuned for more chapters!_**


	6. Seeing Friends

This is where Musaki sees his friends, Kaguya, Ichi and Fu. Hope ya like it, klonoakazeno!

* * *

Chapter 6: Seeing Friends

Several hours later, Jo walked back to the bunkhouse and in the hallway and he saw Musaki bringing in some gifts, hoping to he prevent anyone from seeing it. But Jo already saw him carrying armfuls of presents and Jo came in and asked, "What have you got there?"

All of a sudden, Musaki reacted quickly and didn't know that Jo was standing there with a truckload of presents holding in his hands and said, "How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough." Jo answered.

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "I guess you're wondering why I've got these..."

"Yeah, what are they?"

"It's a secret. It'll have to wait until Christmas Day."

"Oh, okay."

Jo chuckled softly and winked at him for keeping this a secret between him and Musaki from carrying a huge truckful of presents and he finally went in his room. He sighs in relief and puts out every item that he's planning on putting together for everyone for Christmas.

Meanwhile, Jo was thinking about what Musaki would want for Christmas and he knows that he's into writing songs and he may be thinking about getting him a notebook so he can write his thoughts into song and sing his heart out in it. He walked towards the kitchen and sees Shifu and Crane getting ready to go do their christmas shopping and Crane saw him standing there and asked, "What's going on, Jo?"

"Where are you guys going?" asked Jo.

"Probably going Christmas shopping. Why?"

"Can I come along?"

"Who are you thinking about getting what for christmas?" asked Shifu.

He looked at the hallway and hope that Musaki isn't listening or around and then, he turned back to them and said, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell Musaki."

"What is it?" asked Shifu.

"I'm thinking about getting Musaki a present." he whispered.

Crane and Shifu's eyes widened as they heard it. They looked at each other and then turned to Jo and Shifu asked, "What are you thinking about getting him?"

"A notebook, so he can keep writing more songs." he said softly.

Shifu chuckles and said, "That's impressive. I'm pretty sure Musaki would like it."

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone, including Musaki." Crane said.

"Thanks, guys."

"Let's go."

Soon enough, Crane, Jo and Shifu went out of the kitchen and headed outside to go shopping. But, he has to check on Musaki and let him know that they're going out. He knocked on the door and asked, "Musaki?"

When Musaki heard that, he was alerted that Shifu was planning on coming in and seeing all these gifts that were supposed to be a surprise for them and he said, "Don't come in."

"I'm just letting you know that me and Crane are taking Jo out for a bit. Need anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"Okay, then."

Shifu sighed softly and went on his way to catch up with Crane and Jo to go out shopping for everyone and Musaki included. Crane asked, "What took you?"

"Had to tell Musaki we're leaving."

"Does he know what we're about to do?" asked Jo.

"No, Jo. He doesn't."

Jo sighed in relief and said, "That's a good sign."

They went about on their way and went on for some christmas shopping on the town, hoping to have some good cheer on the way and Jo is starting to feel like he's getting into the holiday spirit as with Musaki's friendship as well.

While at the bunkhouse, Musaki is busy getting all of the presents together for everyone else without anyone noticing. He sighs heavily and said, "Wrapping presents is a lot of work."

After 40-something minutes of wrapping up presents for everyone, he finally got everything wrapped up and he plans to put it in the christmas tree that's in the kitchen, hoping that no one will get to see it until Christmas Day. He looks around the hallway and it's totally empty and plans to sneak in the kitchen to put the presents under the tree.

He walked quietly in the kitchen with an armful of presents, then looks at the door and sees no one walking in and puts every present he puts in one-by-one. He was making sure no one thinks that he might open the presents, because it is his first Christmas after all.

"What are you doing?"

He gets up quickly and sees Tigress standing there, reluctant. He chuckles nervously and said, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not thinking about opening our presents, weren't you?"

Musaki chuckles and said, "Nah, don't be silly. Why would I do that?"

"What's with all the presents?"

"What presents?"

"The ones that you're holding."

Then, he shows the blue and green present and Tigress finds the present different. She comes to him and said, "That's not what's under the tree."

"Duh! That's because I gift wrapped my own presents."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I didn't know that. So, are all these yours?"

"Of course."

"Who's it from?"

"I can't tell you."

Tigress eventually found out that it's a surprise and said, "I understand."

She smiled at him and went out of the kitchen to continue putting all of the presents in the tree. As he got finished, he looked at it and saw it as a beautiful sight to see on the tree full of presents. He sighed heavily, but with a smile on his face hoping that everyone else sees it on Christmas Day.

He walked out of the kitchen feeling good about himself and went outside to feel the breeze of the wind for a sec and hwne he stepped out of the bunkhouse, the breeze of the wind strokes his fur and he closed his eyes and feels at peace in the world.

He sighs softly and takes all of it in and he definitely feels the Christmas spirit coming to him. He's thinking that maybe his parents should've been there to celebrate it with his new family.

He starts thinking, 'I wish my parents were here to see this.'

"Thinking about your parents again, Musaki?"

He opened his eyes and sees three of this friends came in front of him. He saw Ichi, Fu and Kaguya standing there, looking happy and amused that Musaki was standing there, closing his eyes. He chuckled and asked, "How long were you guys standing there?"

"Long enough." said Fu.

"Why were you closing your eyes?" asked Kaguya.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I was actually thinking about my parents and how they would've spent this season with me."

"Well, I can see that you're getting into the spirit of it all." Ichi said.

"Did you guys bring me anything?"

"It's a surprise." Fu whispered.

"What about us?" asked Ichi.

"Same thing."

"Can you at least tell us what you gave us?" asked Fu.

Musaki chuckled and said, "It'll have to wait until Christmas Day."

"We understand. So, guess what. Me, Ichi and Fu are spending christmas with you." Kaguya said.

"That's really awesome. The fact that you guys will spend my first Christmas with me, it really means the world to me in so many ways."

"Your first christmas?!" Fu asked.

"Yep. I don't really remember where I had my first christmas, actually, but don't tell anyone, though, cause they'll completely flip their wig."

"Maybe you should tell them. I mean, you're starting to get into the holiday spirit after all."

Musaki sighed and said, "I'm not so sure how they'll take it though."

"Maybe they'll understand and they'll help you celebrate it." Ichi said.

Musaki thought about this long and hard and thinks about telling most of them that he never celebrated christmas before and he looks at his friends ans said, "Okay, I'll tell them. Only because you talked me into it."

"Hey, at least you'll have a real christmas story to tell them with." Fu said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, at least it'll be a good one."

"Hey. I didn't see you guys come in."

They all turned around and saw Po, Mantis, Viper and Monkey coming in from the entrance. They were all surprised that Ichi, Fu and Kaguya are in the palace. Po asked, "How have you all been?"

"Just fine. Happy holidays!" Fu said.

"Same here." Monkey said.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Viper.

"We're here to spend christmas with Musaki. Shifu invited us yesterday and we thought that it was awesome to see him again, even on a holiday like this." Kaguya said.

"That's incredible. It's like you guys are brothers and sisters." Mantis said.

"Well, hey. We may not be related, but we look the part." Ichi said.

"So, where's Shifu and Crane?" asked Fu.

"They pretty much went out shopping."

"We're back!"

They all turned around and saw Crane and Shifu outside and they were surprised as well. Kaguya saw them and said, "Hey, Shifu."

"Hello, Kaguya, Ichi, Fu."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Yourselves?"

"The same."

"We'd just like to say thanks for inviting us for the holidays." Ichi said.

"Likewise, I'm sure."

"Hey, guys."

They all turned around and saw Jo standing there with a few bags holding and they saw all these people staring at him. He got completely nervous seeing all these people. Kaguya looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Jo." he said, nervously.

"What, you're afraid we'll bite?"

"Don't mind her. She's, like, super-crazy." Ichi said.

"Dude, you have such a big mouth. You know that?"

"It was a joke."

Musaki chuckled and told Jo, "Hey, don't worry about them. They're cool."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they're my friends. This is Kaguya, Ichi and Fu. Guys, this is Jo."

"Nice to meet you." said Fu.

"Nice meeting you guys as well." Jo said.

"Turns out that this is gonna be an awesome Christmas!" Po exclaimed.

"Try not to say it out loud too much, okay?" asked Musaki.

"I agree." Shifu said.

* * *

Awesome, right? Please stick around for more!


	7. Christmas Stories

Swapping Christmas stories and I hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas Stories

A few hours later, Musaki, Fu, Ichi and Kaguya were in Musaki's room and just hang out with each other and and have some fun and also to celebrate Christmas with each other. Musaki smiles at them and picks up a candy cane and starts sucking at it. Kaguya looked at him with amusement and sees Musaki's blue eyes start rolling. She said, "You look so funny and also so cute when you eat a candy cane."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Hey, it's Christmas. Might as well live in the moment."

"Did you tell them yet?"

"Not quite."

"WHAT?! Why not?"

"Well, I was gonna tell them like you said I would, but then I was so focused on having fun with you guys that I totally forgot."

Kaguya sighed heavily and said, "Musaki...."

"Sorry, I'll tell them soon."

"Yeah, exactly how soon?"

"Pretty soon."

"Where's your holiday spirit?" asked Ichi.

"It's still here."

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I love Christmas. A time of year to celebrate with friends and family."

"You've been reading Christmas cards again, haven't you?"

"Hey, they're sweet and sentimental."

"Emphasis on the part you just said, only the 'senti' is dropped and there's just 'mental'."

Kaguya laughed sarcastically and said, "Someone's a scrooge."

"Oh, please! Like you would know."

Musaki and Fu looked at each other and he said, "It sounds like they're like you."

"How so?" asked Fu.

"Well, you guys argue a lot, that's for sure."

"Well, that's what most brothers and sisters do."

Musaki scoffed and rolled his eyes and kept sucking his candy cane while Ichi and Kaguya argue a little. He sighs and said, "Hey, guys. It's Christmas. Does 'peace on earth and goodwill toward men' ring a bell?"

They froze and stared at Musaki and couldn't believe what he just said. Ichi asked, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I couldn't believe it, either." said Kaguya.

"Well, I keep overhearing those words while I was sulking in my room in the orphange. It didn't make a lot sense, but I kinda understand it now."

"How?" asked Fu.

"See the good in all people. Which is pretty much what I've done since living in the palace, anyway."

"Musaki's right. We all do see the good in other people, even if they can't see it."

"You always know just what to say."

"It comes to me, just naturally."

Then, there was a knock on the door and Musaki said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Po, just checking in. He smiled and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Po." they said.

"Hey, Lil' Saki. Feel like coming outside with us? You guys can come too. We're gonna pass on our own Christmas stories." Po said.

"Christmas stories?" asked Ichi.

"About our christmas experiences."

Musaki seems to find it very interesting to hear what other people do to celebrate the holidays in their past and see what kinda of stories those are. He looked at Po and said, "I would love to hear those stories."

"Awesome! We'll be in the Peach Tree in a few minutes."

"Looks like it's the perfect time to tell them your story, Musaki."

Musaki chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, I guess. Not sure how they would react though."

* * *

_Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom_

They all got to the tree and Po, Crane, Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Mantis, Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Jo were all there and Shifu was standing in front of them, eager to listen to all of their stories. He opened his blue eyes and saw everyone standing there. He said, "My students, we have now got a new christmas tradition--passing out our very own personal experiences of Christmas--whether it be good or bad--just tell us your stories and we'll be happy to listen."

Shifu looked at Musaki and said, "Since you now have the holiday spirit, why don't you start off, Musaki?"

Everyone looked at him and Musaki got plenty nervous and asked, "Y-you sure you want to listen?"

"Come on, Lil' Saki. Tell us about your christmas." Po said, in encouragement.

Musaki stood up and said, "To be kinda honest with you guys--I've never told anyone this, except for Shifu, Po, Kaguya, Ichi, Fu and Jo--but I've never celebrated Christmas."

Most of them were in shock to hear what Musaki just said. Mouths were dropped and they couldn't believe what they heard. Monkey asked, "You've never celebrated christmas?"

"Never. I don't even remember my first christmas when I was younger."

"Do tell us the story." Viper said.

"Throughout most of my childhood, I've never had a Christmas at Bao Gu Orphanage. They would always have parties, kids participating and such and always giving out presents and then, parents adopting kids. Every year, I would hide myself in my room because I wouldn't be a dark cloud for them and let no one see me cry or still in pain and grieve. The only wish that I wanted for Christmas more than anything was a family. I was the only that didn't make it come true, because I didn't have any confidence and I was nervous that they would want a young person who's still grieving every single year over the loss of their parents. I had a christmas memory once before my parents died, but as I was growing up, that memory could never show up. It got lost during my depression and grieving point. I always dreamt that one of those days that one family that would adopt me would help me take away all the sadness and angst that I've bottled up inside for so long and just be happy again. And it turns out that I did get my Christmas wish after all---you guys."

Most of them were in tears about Musaki's story and it touched Po the most. Musaki looked at Po and sees all the tears coming from his eyes and started crying. He looked up with tears on his face and told him, "That has to be the saddest story I've ever heard. I never realized that you were so alone and never had a friend in the world, even on Christmas."

"Sometimes, most of my years on Christmas were all grieving and moping because of my parents' loss."

"That was a great story, Musaki. And you told it so beautifully." Viper said.

Musaki smiled and said, "Thank you."

Shifu looked at him and said, "I admire you for telling us your story very much and there will always be a spirit of christmas in your heart. May it will shine brightly with your spirit."

"Thanks, Shifu."

"All right, is there anyone else that can share their experience?"

"I'll go next." Ichi said.

Ichi came in and shared his story with Fu and told them their story. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, I've never had a christmas before, because the only memory that keeps rewinding in my head is me killing my parents. I felt as if I did celebrate it with everyone, I would lose control of my anger and end up killing everyone and I didn't want to take that risk, so I was isolated as well...until you guys and Fu came along and tried to get me into the spirit. Even though I resisted, you guys did everything you could to help me out anyway."

"We had to. We couldn't celebrate Christmas without you." Po said.

"Besides, you're family." Viper said.

"I've helped him get into the spirit too!" Fu exclaimed.

Ichi chuckled and said, "That's true. You did do that."

"Me next!" Kaguya said.

Kaguya stood up and said, "I love Christmas a lot. I celebrate it with my family and friends and every year, we would always do so many christmas traditions; sing christmas carols, decorate the tree, go out in the snow and also, play some run over the snowman."

Musaki and Ichi looked at each other and Ichi asked, "What kind of game is 'Run over the snowman'?"

Kaguya gasped and asked, "You've never heard of it before?"

"Not that we know of." Musaki said.

"Here's how you play it-- we build a snowman, then we slide on the snow and then, we go up in the air and throw ourselves in front of the snowman and it falls apart in pieces. Sounds like an awesome game."

"Seems like it." Fu said.

"I'll pretty much show you guys everything I know." Kaguya said.

"Hope so, cause I wouldn't want to demolish a snowman with my awesomeness." Po said.

"Even if you could demolish a snowman, your belly would make a great example of it." Mantis said.

"Okay, Mantis. Let us hear your story, since you spoke up." Shifu said.

Everyone 'ooooohed' him and Mantis rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, I will."

He clears his throat and said, "Every year where I come from, we would always celebrate the holidays with a little Navajo twist in it. My grandfather would always put in some Native Navajo folk decorations all over the colony. It was like something completely out of the old ways and turn it into something new. Anyways, their traditions were always singing Navajo songs, hold a festival on who could make the coolest christmas trees, dress up as elves and even do a contest on who could kiss every girl under the mistletoe in over an hour."

"Let me stop you on this. So, in one hour, you could kiss every girl if they're underneath the mistletoe?" asked Musaki.

"Most likely. It became my favorite part of it always, because--surprise, surprise--I was known as the best kisser there."

"How many girls did you kiss?" asked Kaguya.

"That's what I want to know." Viper said.

"About 89....or 91, I think."

"You kissed 91 girls for an hour?" asked Ichi.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's weird, but I kinda like it for some unusual reason."

"Okay, then. To avoid Mantis for filling my head with--ahem--certain minor wackiness in my noggin, it is Crane's turn. What is your Christmas story?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Master. I'm pretty much a fan of Christmas, and I always celebrate it with my family and friends and loved ones. We would always have fun together over the holidays and our traditions where fly up the sky and see all the stars, decorate our wings with christmas ornaments and also, cover ourselves with christmas lights."

"Isn't that kinda...dangerous?" asked Musaki.

"And full of horse puckey?" asked Mantis.

"You wouldn't know horse puckey if it shocked your vertebrae." Crane said.

"What is horse puckey, anyway?"

"Craziness."

"Gotcha."

"Anywhoo, my family had some odd traditions, but my parents always like to fly on the stars at night, sing some carols and even tell christmas stories. And every Christmas Eve, we would always dress up as a tree, Santa Claus, elves and whatnot. And they would always throw parties and my uncle drinks a lot of eggnog."

"How much?" asked Tigress.

"One too many."

"That's one crazy uncle. No offense." Kaguya said.

"It's okay. My parents are always embrassed to have him in our parties, because he drinks too much eggnog."

"Does it bug you the most?" asked Ichi.

"Yes, Ichi. It does."

"Well, that was an amazing and strange story. What about you, Tigress?"

"Oh, boy. Here it comes." Musaki groaned.

"You don't want to hear Tigress' story?" asked Ichi.

"No, I just don't want to hear her yacking about her past too much, without getting emotional and such. It kills me."

"Show some sensitivity." Kaguya said.

"I will, once her story is finished."

"As I was saying...."

Tigress glared at Musaki and quickly said, "Love you!" to prevent him from getting pounced on.

"Anyways, my family never had a Christmas. All they do is just fight every single night and Christmas is their most hated holiday, because everyone is in a good mood and such. They don't like it when they see everyone in a good mood and they never had the Christmas spirit like everyone else. One day, I had the Christmas spirit and my parents didn't like it, and my father would beat me up every fewer days and every night, I get nightmares about it. When Christmas Day came, everyone sent us gifts and my parents rejected them, but I never did and my parents hurt me for getting into the spirit of Christmas and to this day... I felt like I would get in the spirit because everyone else has. It's not like I did anything wrong or something. I just love Christmas a lot, but my parents didn't and I'm upset about that."

A few tears were streaming down her face and she quickly wiped them off. Musaki looked at her and said, "Okay, I knew it would be a rambling story of your past--as always--but that's brutal. Your parents beating you up because you have the Christmas spirit? That's harsh."

"Really harsh."

"There are some that are into the holiday spirit and some who are not so much into it, but they could've at least try to see what it's like."

"I wish you would've told me that sooner."

"If I did, they'd kill me right now."

"What possessed them to not get into the holiday spirit?" asked Po.

"That's what I want to know?"

"I don't know."

"Wow. That was really sad. But, I'm sure you'll find happiness in your heart and also in your parents." Shifu said.

"Thank you, master." Tigress said.

"Now, Monkey. Tell us your story."

"Okay, Us golden langurs have ways of celebrating the holiday spirit; acrobatics and dance. We would always have these contests to see who gets the most holiday spirits, make the best hot chocolate and also best acrobatic dance while hearing some christmas songs. I would show off my skills and also dance to them. Other than that, I always celebrated it with my family for many years and it became the best holidays in my past. Most of those contests are basically holiday traditions and our family traditions are making everything that involves bananas."

"Like what?" asked Musaki.

"Banana bread, banana pie, banana cookies--with some almonds on them--, banana cake and banana soup."

"Hold up. Banana soup?"

"Yep."

"That's....unusually weird."

"It's really good to make, though. All you do is get some bananas and mash them and then, cream them and put in some more ingredients like, mangos, strawberries and noodles."

"Noodles? You put noodles on the soup?" asked Po.

"Oh, yeah. Always."

"Sounds pretty good. Hearing about is making me hungry."

"It can wait, panda. Thank you for the story, Monkey."

"You're welcome, master."

"Now, we hear from Viper."

"Well, my Christmas story, I'm a huge fan of Christmas like Crane said, but most times, I would always try everything to get into the spirit by making everyone else happy and my family is pretty good with making children smile. My mother and father would always have these Christmas plays in order to get children into the holiday spirit and we would always give back to those in need and help them get into the spirit of Christmas. It always puts a smile on every parents and kids faces as well, and we love giving back. I'm involved on my ribbon dancing skills to make these children happy and they love my ribbon dancing skills." Viper explained.

"Wow. You do ribbon dancing?" asked Musaki.

"That's right."

"Incredible. Can I see one of those someday?"

"Of course."

"Great story, Viper. Is that everyone?"

"Well, not everyone. There's Po."

"Right, of course. Let me hear your story, Master Po."

Po chuckles and said, "Well, I'm very excited when it comes to Christmas, because I always have the holiday spirit in me and I celebrate it with my dad every year. He's a huge christmas fanatic as I am...well that and noodles. My dad's traditions were decorating the entire store with holiday stuff, sing christmas carols--I sing better than my dad--and make some noodles to warm ourselves up. And I would play Santa Claus for kids every year."

"That's no surprise." Mantis muttered.

"Mostly, I love presents and being around my dad and it's always been the best Christmases ever with him around."

"Aw, that's sweet." Viper said.

"That's incredible."

"Thank you, guys."

"Well, panda. It seems as though you love spending time with your father." Shifu said.

"Yes, I do, master."

"I guess that's it, then."

"Hold on, Shifu. You haven't told us your christmas story." Musaki said.

"You sure you want to listen?"

"Of course."

Shifu sighs and knew that there was one story that deems a very troubled past. He looks at them and said, "My Christmas story is pretty much the same as Musaki's, but different. When I was a kid, my father was never around for the holidays. He was pretty much in and out of my life every year, especially Christmas. One day, I was younger and I wondered when my father was coming back, because he said he was gonna come home with spend time with us and it was Christmas Eve. I waited for him for hours...and waited...and waited....and waited. And he never showed up. Then, my mother came to check on me and I asked her, 'Mom, is dad coming home for Christmas?' and she looked at me with tears coming out of her eyes and replied, 'No, son. He's not coming home....because he's dead.' It really devastated me and it broke my heart to know that he's really gone. Then, I grabbed a hold of my mother's arms and started crying. It became the most darkest Christmas of my life without my father around and to this day, I dread it coming because everytime it's December 24th, I still think of that fateful day...when my father wasn't coming home."

Everyone was surprised that Shifu's own father couldn't come home for the holidays. Musaki asked, "Where did he go?"

There were tears coming out of his eyes and said, "I wish I knew, Musaki. I think because of some things I said to him."

"What were they?" asked Kaguya.

"I wish you weren't my father anymore."

Po gasped and said, "Harsh."

"I know and that was months before he passed. I never saw him after that. Since he died, there's nothing I could do to take it back. I'm always afraid that he'll never forgive me for what I said."

"How do you know that?" asked Ichi.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid he won't."

Ichi sighed and told him, "You can still forgive him."

"But how, Ichi? How could I forgive him? How could I forgive him after all that he put us through? How could I forgive him after everything I said to him? How?"

"Just find it in your heart to forgive your father and maybe someday, he'll forgive you."

"Still, how, though?"

"Just talk to him up in the sky. Maybe he can hear your cry."

Shifu seemed skeptical about that, but he knows that Ichi said those things, because he taught him how to. He sighed and asked, "Who taught you something like that?"

"You did."

The thought of it made Shifu's eyes water and he reached in to Ichi and gave him a hug. He whispered, "Thank you. I'll try."

"I hope you will."

"That was brutal, that story." said Viper.

"But, it's very sad." Tigress said.

"You should be appreciative for what you have and if you can't, then there's nothing you can do to change that." Mantis said.

All jaws dropped down and they couldn't believe what Mantis just said. Shifu said, "Did you actually learn something from me?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"True."

Jo was the only one that didn't speak up and Po noticed him looking at the stars by himself and said, "Hey, Jo!"

Jo turned around and said, "What's up?"

"How about you? Do you have a Christmas story?"

"I never celebrated Christmas before." Jo said.

"Do tell us your story."

Jo walked in, sat down next to everyone and said, "After hearing you guys' stories, I kinda thought about those memories that are kinda...not like every on else's. I lived without parents, because they were arrested and in a short amount of time, I had very depressing Christmas memories. I can't even remember my first Christmas, because it was so long ago. So, I lost my christmas memory and never regained it back ever since. It's just like Musaki said, this is my first christmas and I've never celebrated it with anyone and when I came back here with you guys, it just felt like it's gonna be an awesome Christmas for me."

"That's sweet, Jo." Po said.

"Your parents were arrested?" asked Kaguya.

"Yep."

"How?" asked Ichi.

"I think I might tell you about that later."

"That bad, right?"

"Worse."

"Okay, thank you, Jo. And thank you all for sharing these wonderful stories with me." Shifu said.

"You're welcome, master."

"I hope you all know that Christmas comes from the heart...from all of you and every year, my only gift is you all."

"Thank you, master."

* * *

Stories from their hearts...and funny bones. Stay tuned for more!


	8. Sleepover

This is where Kaguya, Ichi and Fu are starting to get to know Jo better.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sleepover

A few hours later, Musaki, Ichi, Kaguya and Fu were hanging out in Musaki's room, just talking and chilling out. Kaguya turned to Musaki and told him, "That was the best Christmas story in the history of Christmas stories. I actually got teary-eyed when I heard it."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm glad I listened."

"Yeah, it really brought us to believe that you would endure some of your depression and grievances towards that. It got me choked up inside and all emotional and such. This is one of the many reasons why I admire you so much, because I can relate to it." Ichi said.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"You're just saying that to show some sympathy." Fu said.

Ichi rolled his eyes and said, "Aw, who asked you?"

"And that kid, Jo....man, he's been through a lot." Kaguya said.

"His story is so sad."

"He's really invincible in a sense."

"That's how Jo is. I've only known the guy in a few days and somehow, it feels like we've been friends forever, it seems." Musaki said.

Then, a knock came in the door and Musaki asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Po."

"Come in."

The door opens and in comes Jo, looking a little nervous, carrying his bag. Musaki asked, "Why'd you bring Jo here?"

"Well, I thought it would be cool that if Jo would join in with you guys, if that's okay with you." Po said.

"Of course it is. It's definitely fine with us, right?"

"Most definitely." Ichi said.

"Don't worry. Me and Ichi don't bite...Ichi, mostly, cause he's like super-cranky." Fu said.

"Oh, sure. This is coming from the girl who gets obsessed with pink every stinkin' time." Ichi said, sarcastically.

Musaki clicked his tongue and turned to Jo and said, "Don't worry. They're cool once you get to know them."

Jo swallowed softly and looked at Musaki in the eye and he realizes that everything will be cool as long as he's there. All of his nervousness went away in a quick second and said, "Okay."

"See, he's in good hands."

Po sighed happily and said, "Just come to my room if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure." Jo replied.

Jo walked in the room and Musaki told Po, "We're gonna have oodles of fun."

"I can tell."

Then, Po closed the door and walked back to his room, while Musaki got Jo acquainted with Ichi, Kaguya and Fu. Jo looked at all three of them and said, "So, those christmas stories. Aren't they...awesome?"

"Everyone else's was totally cool and so sweet and yours was probably the sweetest story that I've heard so far." Fu said.

Jo didn't know that they would like his story so much. He smiled and asked, "So, you didn't think it was boring?"

"Oh, no way. I think it's really sweet of you to tell us a story like this." Kaguya responded.

"There's one part of it I didn't understand. How come your parents were drug dealers?" asked Ichi.

Jo sighed and said, "I wish I knew also. Every night when I was young, they would always argue about who's keeping what and their "stash" was brought in that house and I was terrified inside knowing that one of those days, that there was gonna be a brutal fight happening. On that point, I was scared every night that when one of them sees me up, one would completely beat me up and I think my dad was the one who beat me up."

Kaguya gasped in shock and said, "What a big meanie! Why would he do that to you?"

"He can sense me being afraid. He doesn't like me to shed a tear or be scared because it shows fear and unfortunately, he just beats the living crap out of me to toughen me up."

"Man, your dad is such a-- a--" Ichi started off.

"Whack job." Musaki finished.

"Whack job! Beating you up because you were scared and vulnerable? That doesn't make any sense at all."

Jo nodded his head and sighed sadly about the whole situation. Then, he looked at them and said, "To be honest, I have an actual birth name."

"Really? What was your birthname?" asked Fu.

"Xanidor Thearr Grentow."

Ichi, Fu and Kaguya were totally confused about the birthname. Ichi looked at them in the eyes and asked, "What the heck kind of a name is that?"

"That's what my mom gave me."

"I can't even pronounce the name. Xani--Xan--What's the name change to Jo?"

"A bunch of rhino guards came in their house one night and in one door, they found the meth that they hid and--"

"Wait, meth?! You mean, the little white puffs that people use to...smoke?" asked Kaguya.

"Yep."

"And you were raised by these people?!"

"Yeah."

"What happened next?" asked Ichi.

"After they found it, they got arrested. Soon, they went to the other rooms and one guard rhino burst in my room and he saw my busted face. The other rhinos were surprised that I was in the house with them. After they took my parents away in handcuffs, they told me that I could get in foster care in the Valley of Peace and they changed my name to Jo Dakota Crevan, which is better than Xanidor Thearr Grentow."

"I can't believe your own father hit your own face. What a jerk!" Kaguya said.

"Isn't he, though? I never saw them again after that."

"How old were you?" asked Fu.

"Three."

Kaguya covered her mouth in shock and didn't know that this happened to him in a young age. She hugged him tightly and said, "You poor thing!"

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" asked Fu.

Jo nodded his head, because he was too afraid to even tell everyone he knows. He sighed and said, "To this day, I would only hope that if someone adopts me, they wouldn't do the same thing my parents did to me."

"You're lucky that you're alive." Kaguya said.

"That's not even worse?"

"What's worse?" asked Fu.

"They told me in my face that I was a financial burden to them, thinking I was responsible for getting in all this trouble for their money, simply just because I was born."

Kaguya gasped in shock and said, "That's terrible! The nerve of these people thinking that you're a burden to them for their stupid...money! I think if I would've met them, I would've knocked them out cold for mistreating you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Any person would be lucky to have a friend like you."

Jo smiled and said, "Thanks, you guys. I never knew I would have friends like that."

"Hey, you're cool with us. So, what do you do in your spare time?" Ichi asked.

"Well, I like to skip rocks, do kung-fu and write poems."

"You write poems?"

"Yep."

"Cool! Musaki writes songs. They're really cool songs."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I pretty much do what I can, when I have something deep inside my cranium that's personal and emotional at the same time and in my frame of mind, it has to be released in order to make it more musical and kinda connects everyone in every single way."

"You're a creative person, Musaki." Jo said.

"I get that a lot."

"Hey, tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Shifu told me there's gonna be a Christmas Party there."

"Really? Super-awesome!" Ichi said.

"Where's the party at?" asked Kaguya.

"In Mongolia Palace in Miju Valley."

"It will be so awesome to get in there to get in the Christmas Party for the holiday spirit. That would be so cool."

"I know, right?"

"Well, I haven't been to many Christmas Parties and I'm hoping that this party will be cool." Jo said.

"Hey, it will be."

Then, a knock on the door came in and Musaki said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Shifu, walking in and saying, "Well, there's a party of five here in this room."

Most of them were laughing with it and Ichi said, "Good one, Shifu."

"Thank you. I came over to tell you all that we're looking forward to Christmas Eve tomorrow and the Christmas Party also. We got to leave by sunset tomorrow."

"Sunset?"

"Yep. Try to get in the holiday spirit."

"We already have the holiday spirit with us." Kaguya said.

"Thanks. I was actually talking to Jo."

"I will." Jo said.

"Good then. Get yourselves some shut-eye. It's late."

"Yes, Shifu."

"Good night."

They said 'good night' also and Shifu left the room and everyone got themselves ready for bed. Ichi asked Musaki, "So, what are you getting me for Christmas?"

Musaki chuckled and said, "Dude, you have to wait until Christmas morning to find out."

"I can hardly wait."

"You can't even wait a minute longer." Fu said.

"I can too!"

"You can not!"

"Okay, you two. Can we get some sleep, please? I can't wake up in the morning looking like I'm losing my beauty sleep."

Ichi scoffed and said, "That figures. She lost it in Halloween."

"I heard that!"

Musaki and Jo were snickering at the joke and Kaguya pulled a scowling look in her eyes towards them and asked, "Something funny?"

"Nope. Nothing funny." Musaki said.

"Not at all." Jo said.

Kaguya nodded her head and went off to sleep. Musaki whispered, "She's crazy."

"Ain't it the truth?" Ichi asked.

"Good night, guys."

"Good night."

Musaki got in the bed and turned off the light as everyone drifted off to a long sleep, wondering what Christmas Eve will await them, and the party of course. It feels as though Musaki's Christmas will turn out really amazing and inside his mind will be the best experience ever.

* * *

An awesome chapter, right? Stay tuned for more!


	9. Christmas Party

The Christmas party will be an unforgetable party for Musaki and his friends.

* * *

Chapter 9: Christmas Party

The next day became December 24th; Christmas Day. Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Jo were all geared up for the holiday party. Musaki was the one that is most definitely ready to go to the party, being his first Christmas party since his isolation in the Orphanage for several years as a young kid.

As he got himself ready, he looked at himself in the mirror and realize how far he had come since his adoption from the Orphanage, as if it had happened last year. And also to celebrate his first Christmas with his new family for the first time and to go out with them to the party. He smiled at himself and told himself, "You've come a long way to get the family you ever wanted and that Christmas wish had came true."

Then, a knock came on the door and he turned around and said, "I'll be out in a sec."

"How long will it take? I need to check my hair and see if everything is perfect." Tigress said.

Musaki scoffed and said, "This is a Christmas party, not a graduation ceremony."

"Don't I want to look gorgeous?"

"You're hardly gorgeous, anyway."

Tigress sighed amused-like and said, "You know what, since it's Christmas, I'll take that as a joke."

"Seriously?"

"Of course."

"Well, okay then."

Musaki came out of the the room and smiled at her for the first time. Tigress smiled at him too and said, "I think you look dapper."

It was the first time that Musaki ever got a compliment from Tigress and he still had the red and golden necklace on his neck. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you. You look very pretty."

"Thank you."

"For a tiger."

"Aww, this is so cute. You guys are a couple!" Po said.

"Po!" they said, embarassed-like.

"We're not a couple." Tigress said.

"We're just complimenting each other instead of going at ech other's throats since it's Christmas." Musaki said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I still think you guys are cute together."

Then, Po walks away with his usual giddy personality, leaving Musaki and Tigress kinda confused. Musaki asked, "How does he even think that we're a couple?"

"I really don't know. That's kinda weird."

"And disturbing."

"I'll get ready."

"Okay."

Musaki walked off, and then went to his room to see Kaguya, Ichi, Fu and Jo getting all ready for the party. He asked Jo, "So, you excited about?"

"Most likely. I think this will be the best Christmas ever!" Jo said.

"That's cool."

"So, should I look classy or just holiday classy?" Kaguya asked.

"It doesn't matter, each way."

"Are you serious? This is a Christmas party. Am I supposed to look perfect?"

"I think you're okay with what you're wearing."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Well thanks, Musaki."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Ichi muttered.

"Come on! We're not dating!" Musaki exclaimed.

"I know. I'm just joking."

"Please, Ichi. That was so not funny, okay?" asked Kaguya.

"You wouldn't know funny if it bit you on the neck."

Jo and Fu looked at each other and Jo asked, "Are they always like that?"

"Well, not really. Ichi and Kaguya always start off with each other, and Musaki tries to completely set the issue apart, but somehow it kinda backfires, but really doesn't, because Musaki handles it pretty well. He's being the peacemaker for this." Fu said.

"Come on, guys. It's Christmas. Can't we at least put the drama behind us, please?" Musaki pleaded.

Ichi and Kaguya looked at each other and realized that this is pretty much not suited as an issue and Kaguya said, "Musaki's right. It's Christmas."

"We might as well get along." Ichi said.

"Exactly!" Musaki said.

"Hey, guys. We're almost ready to leave. Shifu said we need to meet in the front of the Jade Palace in 30 minutes." Po said, as he came in the door.

"30 minutes? That's pretty much enough time. We're almost ready, anyway." Musaki said.

"Okay. We're gonna make it an awesome Christmas that you won't forget! Well...since this is your first anyway."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Thanks, Po."

"See you guys later."

Ichi, Musaki, Kaguya, Jo and Fu stood there in silence and didn't know what to make of that. Jo asked, "If you don't mind asking, how come he said that it's your first?"

"I think he said that this is my first Christmas party."

"Oh, okay."

"So, we got to meet at the Jade Palace in like, a half-hour?" asked Ichi.

"That's what Po--or in this case Shifu--said just now."

"A whole half-hour?" asked Kaguya.

"Yep."

"Well, that seems like an awful amount of time."

"So we have to get ready and head out for at least 15 or 20 minutes or whatever the case may be."

"Okay, then."

Thinking ahead, the gang got themselves ready for the party and sooner or later, they came out looking good and groomed themselves nicely. They all left the room in a mere 15 and a half minutes and as soon as they went outside, they were the the only ones waiting on the palace doors for the others to come alongside. They were waiting in the breezy air near the steps and they got a little bored.

Kaguya sighed and asked, "What's taking them so long?"

"We've gotten ready for, like what, 10 minutes or so?" asked Jo.

"Of course. We've been here for 5 minutes at least." Fu said.

Eventually, they saw Shifu, Po, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Tigress and Mantis walking in the steps and they saw them in the steps. Shifu looked at them and said, "There you are! Where were you five?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jo.

"We've been looking for you guys." Viper said.

"We've been waiting for you. You said to meet us in the front of the palace." Kaguya said.

"Well, we didn't know that you were waiting for us." Monkey said.

"How long were you there?" asked Po.

"Six minutes."

Shifu chuckled embarassedly and said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, are we all ready?"

"Yes, master!" they said, in unison.

"All right, then. Let's party."

Shifu led the way and the others could not believe what he just said. Mantis turned to Jo and asked, "Did he just actually say, 'Let's party'?"

"I heard him say that." Jo replied.

"I'm surprised that he didn't say 'dude'."

"Why would he?" asked Crane.

"Don't know. Just had a feeling."

* * *

Several minutes had passed during sunset and within 20 minutes later, they were in Miju Valley, where they have beautiful temples all around there. They had never experienced anything like it, even beyond their wildest dreams.

"Wow. This place is awesome, even at Christmas time!" Po exclaims.

"Doesn't it, though, panda?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, well, one can only see it to believe."

"So, where's the Magnolia Palace?" asked Kaguya.

"Right over there."

Shifu pointed the ginormous orange-red and green palace with only 45 feet of stairs. They looked up at the stairs and Musaki said, "This is a lot different from the stairs back at the palace."

"Well, it is. We go around 2 stairs." Shifu said.

"2 stairs?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yep, but it seems to go smoother."

"What can be smoother about walking 2 flights of stairs?" askesd Mantis.

Shifu chuckled and said, "Do not doubt my intelligence, Master Mantis. Leave it up to me."

Soon, they came across a guard and asked, "Name?"

"Master Shifu."

In a few seconds, the guard looked at him and got familiarized by his blue eyes and said, "Hello, Master. How are you this holiday season?"

"Doing just fine, Moku."

"Who are those?"

"My students."

"Well, in that case, you all can go in first."

"Thank you, Moku. Merry Christmas."

"You, too."

Shifu brought them along with them and they got past the security rhino and let them all in. Musaki was amazed from that point and said, "I cannot believe that."

"Neither can I." Mantis said.

"Like I said, leave it to me."

Mantis hopped on Musaki's shoulder and said, "You know, that seems like he's like a sneaky little dude."

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

As they got in the palace, they were surprised and amazed by the entire inside of the Mongolia Palace, seeing the whole place decorated with Christmas decorations and lights and all animals having a good time there. Musaki felt completely blown away with so much Christmas-like spirit across the place.

"Wow. Now that's an awesome party." Musaki said.

"You said it." Viper said.

There were everything there; games, plays, concerts and everything like that. Musaki, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Jo were walking around the palace, looking for something fun to do there. Kaguya asked, "So, what do we have to do?"

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure at the moment." Ichi said.

Then, Musaki looked at the costume outfit contest over there and thought that he should try it out. He said, "I think I might know."

Minutes later, Musaki wore a reindeer outifit with antlers and a fake red nose to showcase that he's on the holiday spirit. When he showed it to his friends, he asked, "What do you guys think?"

"You look so cute in that reindeer outfit!" Kaguya said.

"Thanks."

"I could just eat you up."

"Don't push it."

Musaki took a little peek at the audience, waiting for his turn. He felt completely anxious about it, but felt a little ounce of confidence towards him, because his friends are behind him for his support. Then, the announcer called his name and he went on the stage and gave it his all.

All of the audience were cheering while Musaki walked across the stage, striking a pose and being himself. The Five, Shifu and Po were wondering what the fuss is all about and to their surprise, Musaki was in the stage with a reindeer outfit, being more outgoing. Their response was completely a surprising one.

"Musaki looks definitely cute on those." Viper said.

"I think he's getting into the Christmas spirit after all." Po said.

"Looks like he's getting into it now." Crane said.

"I have to admit, he does have a sense of fashion...kinda like me." Tigress said.

"I think your fashion sense has been trumped by him." Mantis said.

"Easy to say, Musaki takes the cake for best holiday spirit." Monkey said.

"That's his way of enjoying himself and all I can say is that he's definitely having some fun with it." Shifu said.

As soon as Musaki went backstage, he hears the cheers coming out of nowhere, then turned around and saw The Five, Po and Shifu cheering for him. He smiled and waved at them and then, as he went backstage, he saw his friends cheering for him too.

"That was awesome!" Ichi shouted.

"Best one ever!" Fu said.

"Loved it a lot." Kaguya said.

"So, what do you think, Jo?"

"That was amazing." he said.

Several hours later, Musaki, Po, Crane, Shifu and Monkey were listening to some Christmas music and they were getting into the beat of the song and danced a little bit of it. Mantis, Viper and Tigress were sitting around, sipping some hot chocolate and Ichi, Kaguya, Fu and Jo were playing some Christmas games and soon enough, Jo went onstage and grabbed the mic, which brought everyone's attention.

"Hey, guys. I can see that this is an awesome party after all." Jo said.

"What's he doing now?" Musaki muttered.

"I don't know." Monkey said.

"Anyways, this is a little song that someone wrote and I think it's an awesome song, so I'm gonna sing it for you guys, okay?"

The crowd was cheering and clapping to hear Jo sing. He cleared his throat and started singing the first lyrics.

_I'm wishing on a star_

_And trying to believe_

_That even though it's far_

_He'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy_

_Cause he's never come around_

_I think of him _

_When Christmas comes to town_

Musaki was surpised after hearing that Jo can sing and also, that he was familiar with the first part of the song and whispered, "That's my song."

"It is? You've gotta sing the next part." Mantis said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Knowing that he wrote the song, he felt the need to sing it with him, so he picked up another microphone and started singing the next verse, which made everyone surprised, including Jo.

_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town_

_Presents for the children_

_Wrapped in red and green_

_Jo: All the things I've heard about_

_But never really seen_

_Musaki: No one will be sleeping on_

_the night of Christmas Eve_

_Both: Hoping Santa's on his way_

_Kaguya: When Santa's sleigh bells ring_

_Ichi: I listen all around_

_Musaki: The herald angels sing_

_Fu: I never hear a sound_

_Jo: And all the dreams of children_

_Musaki and Ichi: Once lost will all be found_

_Kaguya, Jo and Fu: That's all I want_

_When Christmas comes to town_

Sooner or later, it brought the audience in deep emotions and Jo, Musaki, Fu, Ichi and Kaguya all sung the last verse together.

_Together: That's all I want_

_When Christmas comes...._

_to town_

When they got finished with the song, the whole crowd roared with cheers and applause. They all put their hands together and took a bow and looked at them, looking like they're really having fun. They waved at everyone in the audience and they looked at Shifu, Po and the Five cheering and they waved at them.

"Great song, Musaki." Jo said.

"Thanks, Jo."

"How'd you write it?"

"Well, upon all the times I spent with The Five, Shifu and Po, I always thought my Christmas wish would come true and when it came near last year, that's when I wrote the song as an inspiration for them. It's like their early Christmas present, basically."

"Wow. That's radical." Ichi said.

Soon enough, Po, Shifu, Crane, Viper, Tigress, Mantis and Monkey came towards them in happiness, because of the performance. Musaki asked, "Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? We loved it." Viper said.

"I can't believe you wrote that song." Mantis said.

"You wrote it?" asked Tigress.

Musaki chuckled and nodded his head as a 'yes'. Shifu asked, "What gave you the cause to write that song?"

"My Christmas wish was to spend Christmas with one family that can actually take me in and since you guys came to my life, it was like asking Santa Claus to please let this family take me in and that song was about you guys and how I hope to spend Christmas with you all." Musaki explained.

"You wrote that song....for us?" Po asked, tearfully.

"As an early Christmas present. I was supposed to save it until Christmas Day, but when I heard Jo sung it, I thought it's a good time to sing it with the others, since this is Christmas Eve."

"That's really sweet of you." Viper said.

"Writing that song and have all of you sing it together, that shows that it comes from your hearts and I will forever be grateful of that moment." Shifu said.

"Thank you."

Shifu couldn't hold back the tears and he got to Musaki and hugged him tightly. Then, he whispered, "You got your Christmas wish, Musaki. Keep it with you."

"Yes, master."

Everyone joined in for a group hug and they started hugging each other and later, everyone went home after a great night of a Christmas Party, waiting for Christmas Day to arrive. Musaki already knows that this is the best Christmas ever and it wouldn't be complete without Christmas Day coming forth.

* * *

Was that awesome or what? The song is called "When Christmas Comes to Town" from 'The Polar Express.' Pretty cool right? The next chapter is basically about Musaki going to memory lane for the first time. It'll be heartwarming!


	10. First Christmas Memory

This is a sentimental chapter for Musaki and this is the first time to use Kage in this fic. Hope I did Kage cool, klonoakazeno! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: First Christmas Memory

Shortly after being at home after the Christmas party, most of them were sleeping and others were getting ready for the Christmas Day. Musaki, on the other hand, looked at the Christmas tree and saw how beautiful it is. While looking, he saw a decoration of a teddy bear with black eyes, brown and orange fur and a necklace on it.

He started to be very familiarized with the bear and touched it to feel its presence, like it's a memory of some sorts. He sighed and whispered, "Sparky...."

He thought about that name and why was it familiar to him for some reason. He never seem to know about it and it felt like he's forgotten about it since he got adopted to the Orphange.

Sooner or later, two figures of Ichi came towards him. Musaki looked up and didn't know what to make of that. He asked, "Ichi, who's that dude?"

"Well, this is another side of me, Kage."

It's a like another version of Ichi, only a little darker and somewhat the same height as Ichi. Musaki looked at him and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, why did you say it's another side of you?"

"Well, it's like my shadow or something like that. It's also the first half of my name and my name's on the end of it."

"Seriously?"

"Don't get your hopes too high, kid. I only have one life and that's all I can live with." Kage said.

"How so?"

"Well, he kinda appeared out of nowhere just a few seconds ago and I told him a few things about yourself."

"Like how?"

"Dude, this kid has been talking about you nonstop for five freakin' minutes and I can tell that you're like his brother. Why couldn't that make it easier for me?"

"So, why are you here?"

"Why did you just name a Christmas ornament 'Sparky'?"

Musaki scratched his head and told him, "Well, from the looks of that ornament, it all looked very familiar to me, like I've had it before and it wasn't an ornament, like something close to me when I was young."

"You mean....?" Ichi asked.

"You don't think?"

Kage sighed heavily and said, "I can see where this is going. Your first Christmas memory, right?"

* * *

(Flashback)

Musaki, Ichi and Kage were in Musaki's hometown of Shanghai Valley somewhere in China and Musaki looked around and said, "Where am I?"

"Kid, this is--well, was--your hometown where you were born."

Musaki sees the snow falling on the ground and seems very familiar with it. He never seemed to notice his memory of Christmas, until he sees a young panda running around the snow and chasing the snow down on the ground.

"Mama, come on!" the young panda said.

"Coming, sweetie."

"Who's that?" asked Musaki.

"That was you, when you were younger. About a year and half old, I think."

Musaki looked at the young panda and saw those blue eyes and realized that it really is him. He gasped silently and asked, "That's me?"

"Yep."

Young Musaki saw the snow fall down and chased after it, growling playfully, leaping up and down, laughing like he was having fun. He leaped up the air and tried to catch the snow with his paw.

"I caught it! I caught it!"

"Caught what, dear?" asked his mother.

Older Musaki dropped his jaw and asked, "Is that my mom?"

"Yep. That's her."

"Wow. She looked beautiful."

"I didn't know that this was your mom." Ichi said.

Young Musaki caught half of the snow and his mother came in and saw the snow in his paw and said, "You caught the snow."

"Yes, mother."

"That's wonderful. Seems as though you like snow."

"I love snow. I wish it would never go away."

His mother chuckled and then, she came towards him and hugged him affectionately. He gave the hug back and they were just happy to be together and his mother kissed him in the cheek, which made Musaki giggle and said, "I love you, mama."

"I love you too dear."

The older Musaki chuckled softly and saw those memories finally being relived. He didn't know how much fun that he had before his parents died when he was three. He said, "I was so young."

"Yep. Let's fast forward to what happens next."

Later on, Young Musaki and his mother were walking in the cave and they saw his father, Sakamoto, in the cave awaiting for Musaki's gifts. Sakamoto patted Musaki's head and told him, "Okay, son. We've got some gifts for you."

"Oh, goody, goody! I can't wait!" Young Musaki said.

Then, his father handed him a teddy bear and he gasped and squeezed it affectionately. His father told him, "It's my gift to you and I hope you like it."

"I love it! Thank you, papa!"

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna name you 'Sparky', cause you've got spark."

Older Musaki chuckled and looked at him in a younger version of himself. He said, "Oh, man. That was so cute."

"Now it's my gift to you." his mother said.

His mother came in and gave him a golden red and blue necklace and Musaki gasped and said, "Oooh, pretty."

"Yeah, it's been worn for many generations. It's been passed down to me, my father, my grandmother, my cousin, my grandmother's mother, and my father's father. Now it belongs to you."

Musaki lowered his head and then, his mom puts the necklace on his neck and on the back of the necklace, some writing. He asked, "What's it say, mama?"

She held the necklace and said, "You Are Not Alone, for I am here with you. Though you're far away, I am here to stay. For You Are Not Alone, for I am here with you, though we're far apart, you're always in my heart, for you are not alone."

Older Musaki looked at the necklace and saw the entire inscription on the back and it was the same. He was surprised that it wasn't in his memory and that it stayed with him.

"As long as your wear this thing, know that we will always be here with you, through the good times and the bad."

"It's pretty. Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome, my son."

Musaki hugged her tightly and his dad came in and told him, "Merry Christmas, my son. We will always be together for many years and when you grow up, you will always have this sense of family and the love that you feel here. Don't ever forget, that we love you very much and we will always stand behind you no matter what."

Musaki said, "Okay. I will."

"We promise you to have a great life for you and that you need supporting parents to be with you, no matter what. And you are in our hearts."

Musaki touched his stomach and feels something there. He asked, "Is it there?"

"Yes, Musaki. Your heart is right there and it will always stay with you until the end of time."

"I understand now, mama. I love you."

"We love you too."

Musaki climbed on his mom's back and fell asleep there. His mother chuckled and whispered, "Good night, my little Musaki."

Older Musaki got teary-eyed and wiped the tears from his eyes and saw everything that when he was young to his first Christmas. He never knew that it was something he couldn't have been forgotten even after his parents' death from Tai Lung.

"So, what did you think, kid?" asked Kage.

Musaki was still in tears and crouched himself in a little ball, covered his face and started crying. Though, for the first time, it wasn't a cry of sorrow, suffering and loneliness. They are tears of joy and happiness that he got a chance to se what he looked like when he was younger and his parents were alive, knowing that Musaki has been and always will be loved.

He sniffled and raised his head and looked at Kage and Ichi with tears still in his eyes and said, "I never knew my parents loved me that much, even when I was a cub. How could I forget that this was my Christmas memory? It was really awesome to see them again."

"Hey, kid. Your parents really loved you and gave the whole world to you, even before they died. They gave their lives for you and so far, this holiday memory will be the one you will always cherish."

"I just don't know what to say, except...thank you."

"Don't mention it, seriously don't."

"Let's go back."

* * *

(Back to reality)

"I believe my work here is done."

"Kage is kinda cool, I think."

"Well, that's the other side of me, but I was lucky to realize that you do have a great family. When I see you, I see you more as a great friend. You're like my best friend." Ichi said.

"I am? I'm your...best friend?"

"Yep. Since day one."

Musaki smiled and didn't know that he would actually have a best friend like Ichi and he said, "That's cool, because you're my best friend too."

They both hugged each other, even on the Christmas tree and it seems as though that they are best friends forever. Jo was the one looking at both of them and noticed that they were friends. Then, the door opens and Musaki and Ichi saw Jo standing there.

"Hey, Jo? What are you doing up?"

"Just walking by, then I saw you guys hugging each other." Jo said.

"We are best friends, though." Ichi said.

"Best friends?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I wish I had a best friend."

"You do. You have me and Ichi and Fu and Kaguya and Po and most of the Five..almost." Musaki said.

"Really?"

"Dude, you know you and I will always be friends."

Jo smiled and noticed for a fact that for the first time ever, he, Musaki and Ichi are all best friends forever. He chuckled and said, "Always."

"This Christmas is probably the best days I've ever had in my life. And I hope to treasure that forever."

"You will, Saki. You will."

Shifu all of a sudden came out of nowhere and saw the whole thing with Po, who's wiping his eyes. Musaki and Ichi groaned softly and they said, in unison, "Seriously, again?"

Po sniffled and said, "I'm sorry, but that was so sweet that you guys are best friends."

"We're cool, Po." Musaki said.

"Yeah, why do you always cry? I mean, you do that after I sing a song or something."

"He does that?" asked Jo.

"That's not the half of it."

"It shows great emotion with that friendship. Don't be ashamed of it." Shifu said.

"We won't."

"It's getting late. Time for you all to get to bed."

"Yes, master."

* * *

Aww, that's so sweet! Please read and review! Stay tuned for Musaki's first Christmas Day with his adopted family.


	11. Christmas Day

CHRISTMAS DAY IS FINALLY HERE!!! Well, for Musaki of course! LOL Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Christmas Day

It was early in the morning and it's Christmas Day in the Jade Palace. Musaki slowly opened his tired, blue eyes and yawned softly. He sighed sleepily and got up out of bed and then, opened the door to the hallway and closed it behind him, as he sleepily walked towards the hallway of the bunkhouse and when he got past the kitchen, he didn't see a red panda standing in front of the Christmas tree, that suddenly woke him up in a quick second.

He froze and then, walked backwards and saw Shifu standing in front of the tree. Shifu could definitely hear the creaks and squeaks of Musaki's footsteps from across the hallway with his ears. He chuckled slightly and asked, "Up a little early for Christmas morning, aren't you, Musaki?"

Musaki came in the kitchen and asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"One, I have ears and second, I am most familiar with the little patter of footsteps you made."

Musaki chucked and said, "I'm thinking you got me all figured out."

"Yes, I do."

Musaki stood by him as he looked at the tree with all the decorations, lights and gifts there. Shifu marveled at the tree and its miraculous beauty and asked, "Isn't that beautiful?"

"It is beautiful from a standpoint to know that it is Christmas."

"Looks as though it'll be a Christmas memory that will never forgotten, right?"

Musaki didn't want to say anything about his first Christmas memory when he was younger, because he has now relived it. So, he turned to Shifu and said, "Right. It won't be forgotten. At least I hope not."

"It won't. I can assure you that it will stay with you forever."

"You make it sound like you're so sure."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. I'm very sure it will be something you will tell your children about."

"Yeah, probably."

"Good morning, guys! And a Merry Christmas to you, Musaki!"

Musaki turned around and saw Po standing there. He chuckled and said, "Same to you."

"Good morning, master Po."

"Morning, Shifu."

"You seem like you're in a good mood today."

"Uh, hello! It's Christmas, duh!"

"Mr. Ping told me this is his excited, giddy phase whenever it's Christmas. Can't seem to disagree with him." Musaki said.

"Since when do you listen to my dad?"

"When it comes to you, he knows everything about you and there's no secret he can dish out."

"Morning, guys."

They all turned around to see Jo the only one standing here. Po quickly wne to him for joy and hugged him tightly, saying, "Merry Christmas, Jo!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too." he said, voice strained.

"Let him go, panda!" Shifu exclaimed.

"You're choking him!" Musaki said.

Po suddenly releases Jo and he lands on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Po chuckles embarassed-like and said, "Sorry, buddy."

"That's okay. Just hug me gently, please."

"Seriously, though."

"Yeah, I mean we know you're big, but don't hug so hard. It might want to...lose their last breath of air."

They all turned around and saw Ichi, Kaguya and Fu awake. Kaguya chuckled and said, "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas to you guys too." Musaki said.

"This tree is awesome." Ichi said.

"Thanks. We all decorated it before you all showed up."

"It definitely looks like the most beautiful tree I have ever seen before." Fu said.

"It's the only tree you've ever seen before." Ichi said.

"Well, doesn't it anyway?"

"So, who are we waiting for?" asked Kaguya.

"The Five. Hopefully, we can get started."

"Good morning all and a very Merry Christmas to everyone here. Peace on earth and goodwill toward men. I give Christmas to all and to all a good night." Tigress said.

Mantis groaned and said, "Okay, we get the fact that today is Christmas. Just do not repeat the same thing throughout the rest of the day."

"Where's your Christmas Spirit, Mantis?"

"It's still here and I'm hoping that it won't go away because of what you just said."

"Oh, don't be such a Scrooge. It's Christmas."

Musaki started laughing and saw Tigress looking kinda silly and then, he asked, "Okay, who the heck are you and what have you done with Tigress?"

"She's enjoying the Christmas spirit." she answered.

"Looks like you're overdoing it." Monkey said.

"Now that's funny."

"Okay, let's get started here." Shifu said.

"Okay, then." Po said.

Everyone gathered around the kitchen and Shifu sees everyone together for the entire Christmas holiday and just about everyone is getting into the holiday spirit, even Musaki. Shifu closed his eyes and then, opened them and said, "This is a wonderful, wonderful experience to be with you all on this Christmas holiday. As we all know, this holiday is more than getting gifts, it's about receiving and showing how much we care about the person as well as one's self. But for the first time in this holiday, we're turning our attention to the one who's celebrating it for the first time, Musaki."

Musaki felt surprised that Shifu called his name and made him feel like he's part of a family for so many reasons. Suddenly, all eyes were on Musaki and he felt as if that this is something he will definitely get used to on the holidays. Shifu turned to Musaki and told him, "I'm gonna start this off with giving my present to Musaki, since you've been living here, I thought you might need something from me."

Musaki came over and Shifu gives him the present and he asked, "Is this really mine?"

"Open it and find out."

Musaki chuckled and then he ripped open the entire box and inside of it, there's a red and black headband and his eyes widened up in surprise. He tries it on and it definitely fits him. Shifu asked, "You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! Thank you so much." Musaki said.

"I was hoping you would. It even has your name on the center."

Musaki took off the handband and sees his name 'Musaki' on the front. He was so happy to know that this is his. He said, "Hands down, the best gift ever."

"Thank you."

"Thank me? Try thank you."

"Well, Po, give him your gift."

"Well, it's not much, but I did give you something that would be completely cooler."

He unwrapped this gift and noticed that there is an action-figure of Musaki in there. His jaw dropped open and asked, "Is that me?"

"Yep. The guy that makes the Furious Five action figures wanted to make an action-figure of you, because they've heard of your story and every adventure we've been on and they like you so much, that they wanted to make an action-figure of you. I picked up the very first one before it even came out."

"Dude, thank you so much. I love it."

"Anything for Lil' Saki."

Po rubbed his head and Musaki chuckled softly. Sooner or later, The Five gave him some super awesome gifts. Mantis gave him a diary, so he can write his thoughts on the world, Viper gave him a yoga mat to do some yoga in, Crane brought in snow globe of the Jade Palace, which is supercool, then Monkey gave him some art stuff, so he can do some drawing and Tigress brought him a Tai Lung punching bag as a way to release his anger in.

"So, you guys bought me all these gifts? You shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did anyway." Musaki said.

"Thanks."

"I kinda like the Tai Lung punching bag the most for two reasons. First, to take out all my anger on this thing and also, just for fun to beat the crap out of him for what he did to my parents, just in case if I get bored, you know."

"Glad you liked it. Now, it's Ichi's turn."

"Well, I completely understand your feelings a lot, so I brought this gift to you."

Musaki opened the gift and inside of it, a notebook. He chuckled and said, "That's a great present."

"It's just in case you want to write your feelings and everything." Ichi said.

"Wow, thanks, Ichi."

"You're welcome."

"I hope you like my present." Fu said.

Musaki opened the present and inside of it, a blanket and some gloves. He chuckled and said, "Wow, this is nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Now it's my turn. Hope this present will make you happy." Kaguya said.

He suddenly opened Kaguya's present, which is a wood-craved blue and red flute. His eyes widened and said, "Great present. I think Shifu and I would do some serious flute-playing pretty soon, of course it'll sound better though."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Shifu said.

"Is it my turn?" asked Jo, innocently.

"Go ahead, Jo." Po said.

Jo came in and brought in his present and told him, "I hope you like my present, Musaki."

"Thanks, Jo."

Soon, Musaki unwrapped his present and inside of it are two notebooks. Musaki gasped and felt completely surprised that these are two notebooks. Jo explained, "Well, this is for songwriting and poetry writing, in case if you want to do one."

"This is awesome! I've always wanted two notebooks to write songs and poems. That's cool! Thank you!" Musaki said.

"Po told me that there's several more in his room and he wants to give them all to you."

"He did?"

Musaki turned to Po and told him, "I always did admire you a lot."

"I get that sometimes."

"Well, thank you all for these awesome gifts. Now it's my turn to return the favor. I'll start with my gift to Shifu."

Musaki gave the gift to Shifu and when he opened it, he gasped in surprise to see an new wood-carved flute. Shifu looked at him and said, "This is amazing. Now you and I can play it whenever, wherever."

"Sweet. These three gifts are from me to Ichi, Po and Jo."

"Give me a hold of these gifts!" Po exclaimed.

Musaki gave out four gifts to Po, five to Ichi and three to Jo. They all opened the gifts and to Po and Ichi's surprise, are all manga. They looked at Musaki and they hugged him tightly.

"I love these books! Thank you so much!" Po said.

"Seriously, thank you!" Ichi said.

"You're welcome."

Jo opened his presents and they're notebooks. Jo smiled and looked at Musaki and said, "These are so cool. How'd you know?"

"Well, just in case you run out if you have room for more poetry."

"Aw, thanks, man."

"You're welcome. Now for the Five, I've got some gifts for you as well."

"Wonder what did he brung us." Crane said.

There were many gifts; nine for Crane, four for Viper, eight for Mantis, seven for Monkey and six for Tigress. Most of them were amazing gifts and several others were cooler. As soon as they opened their gifts, the kid inside of them got released.

"That is so cool!"

"Just what I always wanted!"

"I always wanted one of those!"

"I love it!"

"How did you find these?"

"Well, do you like them?" asked Musaki.

"Are you kidding? We love these things!" Viper said.

"Thank you."

Soon, Musaki gave Kaguya and Fu gifts as well. There were two for Fu and three for Kaguya and most of them are dolls, hair accessories and notebooks.

"Thank you so much, Musaki!" Fu exclaimed.

"I love these!" Kaguya said.

"You're very welcome."

"Master Shifu!"

Shifu turned around and saw Zeng entering the room. He smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Zeng."

"You too. Anyways, I've got a surprise for Musaki."

"For me?"

"Yep. It's from the Bao Gu Orphanage. They said you left something there just after you left."

Zeng brought in a little teddy bear from his old room and he was very familiar with the teddy bear, black eyes, orange and brown fur and a silver necklace with little marks on it. He gasped silently and said, "Sparky...."

"Who's Sparky?"

"He's my teddy bear. I haven't seen him since I was so young."

"Well, the caretaker, Ms. Fay wanted me to give that to you."

"Aw, thanks, Zeng."

He hugged the little teddy bear and embraced it back. He smelled it and he knew it was the same aroma that was familiar to him and he petted him. He looked at Zeng and said, "It was really nice of you to come all the way here and bring this for me."

"Well, she's been telling me a lot about you and the past orphans that you didn't meet, but wished they could've wanted to give you this as a Christmas present."

He saw the gift and opened it and inside was a picture of his parents. He gasped silently and said, "That's my mom...and my dad."

"They knew how much you loved them, so they wanted to bring a picture of them, so you won't forget them."

Musaki got misty-eyed and said, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. Well, Merry Christmas to you all."

"You too, Zeng." said Shifu.

Zeng walked off in a flash and Musaki felt completely surprised and happy to know that this became the greatest Christmas ever. And behind it, was a note. It reads,

_"Musaki, this picture is the one that will always stay with you no matter what and if you feel alone again, don't forget to see this picture and think of us. I know that you have grown into such a sweet, kind and caring young panda that I know we would be proud to have you as a son. Just remember that we will always be there for you and you can always count on us regardless of what your life will be. Also, know that you are never alone because we will be right here with you, no matter what. Also, please reminisce your very first Christmas that you had and hope that many more Christmases will come and be the most memorable. Love always, mom and dad."_

A few tears fell down on Musaki's face and he held the picture close to him and it feels as though there's a connection that's been returned. Po looked at him and said, "They really love you."

"Yeah, they do."

"What did they mean when they say your 'first Christmas?'" asked Kaguya.

"I didn't remember my first Christmas when I was young, but I had a dream about it that seemed like reality, then I was so young and it was the first time I had Sparky and my necklace. They were the two gifts that I ever got when I was a year and a half old. I always thought that it would be memorable, but it faded when I was so depressed at the Orphanage. With that dream coming back to me, it's like I can actually remember it all over again, almost like having my childhood back. That's pretty much my bonus gift." Musaki said.

"That's wonderful. It seems as though you got the Christmas Spirit in you and it shows." Shifu said.

"It has. And it's because of you guys that made my Christmas the best one ever." Musaki said.

"All we can say is..."

"Merry Christmas, Musaki." everyone said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "The same to you, including my friend, Jo."

Jo looked at him and said, "Are you sure?"

"Like of course. We're friends. This is your First Christmas after all, the same as mine."

"Yeah, it feels like I have a family."

"We're always family...always." Shifu said.

* * *

That was so sweet! It's a Christmas to remember! Stay tuned for the grand finale!


	12. Christmas Wish

This is the final chapter of this story! Time for a happy ending! Hope you like it, Joe 'Po' Navark!

* * *

Chapter 12: Christmas Wish

The day after Christmas has been an amazing moment for Musaki as he sat and watched the sunrise on the Sacred Peach Tree. Thinking over the entire day and just embracing everything about the holiday season, it feels as though he's gotten his holiday memories back. He smiled to himself as he looked in the sky, just thinking about those memories that was once lost, but has returned because of a trip towards memory lane. He sighs happily and looks at the necklace his mother gave to him on his first christmas and looks back at what made it the most memorable Christmas moment ever.

Then, he heard some small footsteps coming through him and in the shadows, he turns around and sees Jo walking towards the tree. Musaki chuckled and said, "Hey, little guy. How's it going?"

"Fine." he replied.

"That's great."

Jo chuckled softly and then, asked, "You don't mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Jo came towards him and sat down next to him, just looking at the sky. He sighs and said, "I like coming out here everytime. It just gives me so much peace, to think, get away from everything and also write poems and such. I spent a lot of time here since I've been training."

"Yeah, I bet."

"I mean, it's like I had a family the whole time and it's like they were right there in front of me and I didn't even realize it. Now that I see it, it's like coming back to memory lane. I don't know what else to say, except that it feels like I'm coming back home again."

"That's how I feel most times. Only I am a part of this family for a year and it still feels like I just got here and I look at them and thought to myself, 'Wow, this is really my family.' and it's an awesome feeling for me."

"I know how you feel."

"So, how did you like your first Christmas?"

"I liked it a lot. I never thought I would spend Christmas with them. I haven't seen them over 10 and half months and already it feels like I'm back to where I'm supposed to be. What about you?"

"It's like a huge comeback for me. Despite all the times that I spent alone in my room at the orphanage, it's like my first Christmas again and I'm able to relive this moment for the rest of my life."

"I never knew you had a first Christmas when you were young."

"Neither did I."

"Well, thanks for the notebooks you gave me. I think I would do some serious poetry writing on those."

"You're welcome. And thank you for the notebooks you gave me also. With those, I can write some more songs and maybe a poem, if possible."

"Hey, that would be so cool."

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

They both turned around and saw Po walking across the Peach Tree, with his joyful self as usual. Musaki replied, "Just hanging out."

"That's cool. Hey, Lil' Saki. Thanks for the manga. I really loved it a lot."

"No probs."

"By the way, Jo? Shifu told me to tell you to meet him in the front of the Jade Palace as soon as you come in."

Jo didn't expect that to happen, to know that Shifu's got something to tell him about. He asked, "Is it important?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded important."

"Okay, I'll be sure to come over."

"Great."

* * *

Later that morning, Ichi, Fu and Kaguya were leaving the Palace after spending Christmas with Musaki and the gang. Musaki told them, "I wish you guys could stay until New Year's."

"I know. We wish we could too." Fu said.

"But, hey. We'll meet each other again. We do walk across town after all." Ichi said.

"That's true."

"Nice of you three to stop by. Thanks for spending the holidays with us." Shifu said.

"Seeing you guys again was thanks enough."

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Jo said.

"So do we. It was really nice meeting you, Jo." Kaguya said, as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the gifts, Musaki. They really rock." Ichi said.

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

The three started laughing and they joined in as well. Ichi sighed and looked at Musaki and said, "So, we'll see you later."

"Sure thing."

"Don't forget--our doors are always open for you three." Shifu said.

"We'll be sure to drop in anytime."

"Great."

"Thanks, guys."

"Bye!"

Everyone waved goodbye to Kaguya, Fu and Ichi as they departed out of the palace, leaving everyone else feeling the holiday spirit.

* * *

Moments later, Jo walked into the Jade Palace and saw nobody there. He looked extremely nervous about what's gonna happen there. He gulped slowly and said, "H-Hello? Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, all the candles blew out and in a nanosecond, Jo quickly looked around in fear to see where it came from. Then, out of the blue, a voice came in and said, "I'm here."

Jo turned around, only to find that it was Shifu, standing there. He sighed heavily, but with relief. He said, "You scared me."

"I just felt like it was the time to talk to you."

Jo groaned and realized that it was kinda serious. He sighed and said, "I'm hoping that I'm not in trouble."

"Not at all. No trouble at all."

"Okay, then what is it?"

Shifu came towards him and told him, "I would like to say thanks for spending Christmas with us. I know it's been a long time since we've had you here and you've been getting along with Musaki very well and the two of you seem to be good friends."

"Yeah, he's great."

"Well, what would you say if I told you you'd see him everyday?"

Jo raised his head slowly and wanted to know what that meant. He asked, "What are you saying?"

"You're moving back with us."

The sound of that made Jo smile a lot and he thought that he was joking, but knowing Shifu, it was serious. He asked, "I am?"

"Of course. You still have to go by what we do, though."

"Of course! I'll do anything!"

"Good. In that case, welcome back, Master Jo."

Jo chuckled and said, "Thank you...Master Shifu."

Then, Shifu reached out with open arms and Jo realized what those were, a hug. Jo ran towards him and gave him a huge hug. All of a sudden, the rest of the gang came by and saw Jo and Shifu together. Po asked, "What's going on here?"

"Jo is moving back here with us...because this is his home."

Everyone gasped in shock and Musaki couldn't believe what he just heard. He said, "You mean, he's staying here?"

"Yes he is."

"This is so awesome!"

"I know!" Jo exclaimed.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Po exclaimed.

"I want all of you to treat him just the same since the Kung Fu Training Camp."

"Yes, master." they all said.

"I cannot think of a happier ending than Christmas Day." Musaki said.

"I can, because come next year, I will show off some new moves." Tigress said.

"Only if you don't go back to your old habits." Mantis said.

"I'll pretend like that was a joke."

"Or an insult."

Jo laughed and said, "Good one, Mantis."

"Thanks, kid."

Shifu sighed heavily and rubbed his temples a bit and muttered, "Kids....and teenagers. This will be a heck of a new year."

* * *

Well, that's the end of this fic! I'd like to thank my awesome friends, Klonoakazeno for letting me use his characters for the fic, but the hugest thanks goes to Joe 'Po' Navark for letting me use his character in the fic! You're awesome! Hope you like it! Well, Happy New Year!! Laterz!


End file.
